Working Together
by Celtic Words
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts as a Potions Mistress, and is working with Severus to find a cure. HGSS AU Final Chapter up! A special chapter for those that asked for it.
1. A New Title

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction.  Please be kind.  I would love any helpful criticism or ideas pertaining to the story.  Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to J.K Rowling.  None of it belongs to me, with the exception of any new characters I create.

**Chapter One - A New Title**

"Hermione Granger, Potions Mistress," she kept repeating the title out load to herself.  All the hard work had paid off.  After her graduation at Hogwarts, Hermione went to the university with the intention of studying charms and transfigurations.  In her first year she took an advanced potions class, hoping to gain knowledge that would help her in the other fields.  She excelled at a fast pace and surpassed all the expectations of Professor Williams.  After the first term, Hermione received a letter from Prof. Williams, asking her to become his apprentice, and to consider studying for the title of Potions Mistress.  

At first she dismissed the idea.  But after a couple of weeks, she realized how much she truly enjoyed the mystery and precise science of potions.  Out from under the unyielding eye of Prof. Snape, she was becoming quite a force in the field.  Over the years, she learned how to recognize almost any potion from sight or smell.  Prof. Williams realized after her first year under his instruction that she had reached beyond his knowledge.  Hermione studied tediously on her own, experimenting with new ingredients and bringing a new aspect to the old science.  She always had an open perspective, and never failed to look to the muggle world for new ideas.  When she felt ready to take her final exams, she went with the intention of gaining the highest score in the history of the wizarding world.  

All were proud of her and her accomplishments.  She was now the youngest to ever hold the title of Potions Mistress.  It was even mentioned in the Daily Prophet under the headline, "New Potions Mistress Wows Us All."  The only annoyance was that she came in second on her exams.  One man had beaten her; Severus Snape.  

Hermione received numerous letters of congratulations and a few offers of employment.  She glowed in the realization that her life was changing.  She was now going to be a professional amongst the greatest wizards and witches to ever live.  But one letter caught her attention; or more likely, surprised her completely.  It was short and simple.  But for some reason Hermione knew that there was more to it than what she read.

_Miss Granger,_

_I would like to extend my congratulations concerning your new certification as Potions Mistress.  It would seem that your brilliant mind has served you well, and given you acceptance into an elite society of scholars.  Be wary of your limitations._

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

_Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

What was she to make of it?  On the one hand, it would seem that he had complimented her and acknowledged her abilities.  This was something that was extremely unheard of in the world of Prof. Snape.  But, on the other hand, he made that biting last remark.  Was he insulting her abilities, or simply suggesting that she was unable to acknowledge her own limitations?  It was infuriating.  After all this time, he could still provoke her to anger with simple words.  

******

Hermione was wandering through Hogsmeade in an attempt to find her old friend Harry.  Harry owled her immediately when he heard of her new title.  He doted over her with the pride of a parent, and asked to see her soon.  She was about to open the door to the Three Broomsticks, when she heard that all too familiar voice.

"Hermione!  It's so good to see you."  Hermione turned toward an ecstatic Harry running in her direction.  She beamed with delight at his quick embrace and felt at home in that one moment.  "Well, I guess I should be a little more respectful of the title, Potions Mistress."  Harry bowed in an exaggerated way, and smiled when he saw the way he made her blush.  

"Now don't you start.  I'm still the old 'Mione you all know and love.  Things have been blown out of proportion with that article in the 'Daily Prophet'."

"They're all just proud of you.  You've beaten the odds and proven that a muggleborn can be just as great, if not greater than any pureblood."  Harry opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and led her into a nearby booth.  They both ordered a butterbeer and waited for their drinks.

"So, tell me, what's in your future?"

Hermione shrugged and grasped the cold outside of her drink.  "I'm not really sure.  I've been offered a few positions; all of great standing and prestige.  One at the ministry."

"That would be perfect."  Harry smiled at her news.  "Ron, Ginny, and I could see you more if you were at the ministry.  You know how much Ron and I miss you; but Ginny is simply lost without you to confide in."

"I miss her too.  I've tried to owl her all the time.  But it's never the same."  Hermione released the hold she had on her drink and ran her fingers through her mass of brown curls; dampening the front few curls with the moisture from her glass.  "I'm just keeping my options open at this time.  Now that Voldemort is no longer a threat, I'm looking for a position that would give me freedom to experiment.  I have so many ideas, and I hope to find cures to some of the lasting curses from the war."

"That's our 'Mione, always helping others and thinking of herself last.  But you should really think about the ministry's position.  You could do so much there, and you would have the added bonus of three best friends at your fingertips."

Hermione smiled at Harry's last comment, and took a long sip of her drink.  She truly missed the times she had with her friends.  Harry and Ron had joined the ministry's forces right out of school.  They became instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort and were both famous in the wizarding world.  Ginny had become a great quidditch player after her many years of watching Harry from the sidelines.  She played for a couple of years and finally caught Harry's eye in her second year out of Hogwarts.  They became an item quick and were inseparable.  The only problem Ginny ever had these days was getting Harry to make that final step to commitment.  But he always did do things in his own time.

Hermione was lost in a reverie of memories and missed moments, when Harry startled her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione, I really should be going.  I have to meet Ginny in a few minutes, and she hates it when I make her wait."  Harry stood up out of the booth and went to pull Hermione out of the booth.  They hugged tightly and said their goodbyes.  Hermione watched as Harry bounced from the Three Broomsticks in a happy state.

She knew that she had to make a decision soon.  Her mind was full of options, and no real certainties.  One thing was more important than all of it though; she wanted to find the happiness and fulfillment that Harry seemed to have.  He was so easily content with his life, and unafraid of being less than what's expected of him.  A decision would have to be made.


	2. Decisions Made

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places that are associated with Harry Potter. They all belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Two - Decisions Made  
  
"Hermione, you better hurry up if you're going to make the train!" Her dad yelled up the stairs in an attempt to move things along. She was looking around her old, childhood room, trying to think of anything that she forgot. It was hard packing up her things, knowing that it may be the last time she lived there. She took one last twirl in her room and stared aimlessly into the empty bookshelves that once held all her dreams. Gathering up her last book, The History of Hogwarts, she turned towards the door and headed downstairs.  
  
"I'm coming. Don't worry, dad, we won't be late. I'm always on time."  
  
"I know, but you want to be early for your first day of work. It's always good to make a nice first impression."  
  
"Dad, they practically begged me to take the position. I don't think I'll have any problems with the impression they have of me." Hermione took one last look at her house and followed her dad out the door to her new life.  
  
She had agreed to take the job at the Ministry. Harry was ecstatic about her decision. The final decision was made in the interview she had a few days before. They had assured her that in the peaceful times she would be able to pursue her own studies and help in any cause she felt necessary. It was a great job to have. The only responsibilities she had were to attend any potions seminars that were held, and to keep up to date on the latest techniques. She felt sure of her abilities to do all of the tasks required of her. It was almost like having the job of a tenured professor; just keep up to date and publish a book every once in awhile, and you're okay.  
  
******  
  
Harry and Ginny had agreed to meet up with Hermione later that day and help her settle into her new place. Her parents had helped her find a nice little house close to where she works, and her friends. Ginny was the first person to approve of the house when she went over and planted flowers along the walkway in the front. When Hermione walked up to the new house, she gasped in delight at the new addition to the front. Knowing that Ginny had something to do with it; she decided to make a special dinner in return.  
  
Ginny and Harry arrived right on time later that day, and brought a few pictures to hang on the walls. All of the pictures were scenes of childhood times that the trio, and Ginny, had spent together. Each picture moved in action, portraying a time of happiness.  
  
"Hermione, I miss you so much." Ginny hugged her tightly and held on for a few seconds. Hermione felt the affection she had for her and the longing to talk to her like old times.  
  
"I feel the same. I can't wait to start confiding in each other again, and to have those nights of pure gossip. I never found a girlfriend at the university that could keep up with me the way you always could." Hermione led them inside and took them to her new dining room. Boxes lined the path, and all that was in the dining room was a card table and chairs to hold the prepared dinner.  
  
"Hermione, you didn't have to cook for us. You've barely unpacked. We're here to help you get settled in, not cause more trouble by creating a bigger mess." Harry protested in his usual way while he walked around the table to check out what she had made to eat.  
  
"I know, I know; but I wanted to thank you two for all that you've done to help me get settled and to help me feel at home in this new place." "When do you start getting into your new position at the ministry?" Ginny inquired as she sat at the unsteady table.  
  
"I had an introductory meeting today that helped me settle into the area and my laboratory. I have to go through the supplies and make an inventory list of all the equipment and ingredients that are in the lab. I hope to have that finished before I head off to the first potions seminar next week."  
  
"There's a seminar already? That's really neat. What is it going to be on?" Harry filled each person glass as Hermione answered all of their questions.  
  
It has to do with the after effects of the cruciatus curse when used on a long term basis. It seems that some of the people that were heavily involved in the war have become hyper sensitive to touch. The seminar will discuss the latest potions and ideas that have been used to try and cure this after effect." Hermione sipped at her water while Harry and Ginny listened intently. "I hope to be able to participate and give input into the discussions."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do great. Everyone knows that you always have new ideas and insight because of your muggle background."  
  
"I know, but that will not always be the answer."  
  
"Just do your best. That's all anyone can ask of you." Ginny finished the last of her meal and got up in a quick motion. "Now lets hang these pictures first. I think this one of Harry and Ron playing quidditch should go in your study. What do you think 'Mione?"  
  
"I think that's perfect." Hermione smiled as Harry and Ginny began to hang pictures and organize her books on the shelves. It was good to be here and it was starting to feel like home.  
  
*******  
  
The week had passed quickly and inventory had kept her busy. She was happy to find the vast supplies that were hidden amongst the dust and clutter of the old lab. Almost all of the ingredients she would need were already stocked and labeled. She tediously made a list of the few remaining supplies she would need, and another list of the muggle ingredients she wanted to keep around.  
  
Once everything was in order, it was time to go to her first potions seminar. Hermione settled into the small room that was reserved for the seminar. She was surprised to find out how very few potions masters/mistresses there were. I guess Professor Snape was right; it is an elite society. The group started to come together and quickly settled into a quiet mode. There were only about twenty people in the small room, and they all seemed to be waiting for a particular person.  
  
Then Professor Snape entered the room in a swift motion. His usual black robes billowed out behind him. Hermione froze in a tense stare as she flashed back to her school days with Snape.  
  
"Masters and Mistresses, you all know why this meeting has been brought about. It seems that some members of the ministry feel that the newer members of this society could bring about quicker results." Snape glared in Hermione's direction and sneered as he continued with his introduction. "Although I feel this is a waste of all our time; we might as well discuss the latest developments concerning the after effects of the cruciatus curse. Professor Williams would you please start by informing us all of your last results." Snape looked in the direction of Professor Williams and gestured for him to speak. Snape took a seat at the far end of the room and looked over at Hermione.  
  
Hermione jumped when she realized that Snape was looking directly at her, and forced herself to pay closer attention to the speaker. For the next few minutes, Hermione could feel the cold gaze of Snape as he seemed to inspect her every molecule.  
  
*******  
  
The meeting moved along swiftly. Once the discussion opened up, Hermione took an active role in providing new ideas and concepts in the potion making process. Some of the older members were pleased with abilities and praised her for each bit of information.  
  
Once things began to dwindle down a little, the meeting was called to a close by Professor Snape. Everyone began to leave and shake hands as they left in their own directions. Some people made plans to meet up in the near future, hoping to work together and feed off of each other's intelligence. Hermione said her goodbyes and made her way back to the lab at the ministry. She had taken a lot of notes and wanted to organize her ideas before going to her house.  
  
Later that evening, she was going over her notes late into the night, when a black owl flew into her lab and perched in front of her parchment. She acknowledged the owl and gave it a small treat she had hidden in her robes. Hermione recognized the spiky handwriting on the outside of the parchment and knew who the note was from.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
I was intrigued by the ideas you offered at the seminar earlier this afternoon. I feel that I could be of assistance in your quest to find a cure. Although your inexperience may inhibit you in the near future, I am certain that my vast knowledge of potions could be of use. If you would like to work together in order to expedite the process, please feel free to visit Hogwarts.  
  
Professor Severus Snape Potions Master Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Hermione smiled at his ability to be arrogant and complimentary in one short note. It was a shock to receive a note from Snape, asking for her to work with him. On the other hand, he was insulting her ability to do the research on her own. Hermione knew that she was going to accept his offer. The cure needed to be found, and she would have to learn how to work with her colleagues. No matter who they are. It was time to show Snape that she was more than he ever gave her credit for. 


	3. Hogwarts Revisited

Disclaimer: All characters and places that are from the "Harry Potter" series belong to J.K. Rowling. I hold no ownership or rights to these ideas (only the situations they are in).  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to the few that have already taken the time to review and encourage me in this new attempt of mine. I hope to have a few tricks up my sleeve in terms of the plot (although it seems that it's like all the others). Bear with me while I continue to set things up for the story to take place.I promise that things will get angst-y in the near future. But I don't want to let the people to get too out of character.  
  
Chapter Three - Hogwarts Revisited  
  
Professor Severus Snape  
  
I would like to accept your offer to work together in the near future. I have a few loose ends that need to be attended to at the Ministry, and will be unable to visit Hogwarts until next week. Please inform Professor Dumbledore of my arrival. I have no problems rooming with the current Gryffindors in Gryffindor tower. Hopefully the new ideas presented at the latest seminar will be of great help, and we will be able to find a cure expediently.  
  
Hermione Granger Potions Mistress  
  
Severus rolled the parchment up and placed it within the inner confines of his dark robes. It would be an annoyance having that Know-it-All Gryffindor around again. If it weren't for the absolute necessity to find a cure in the near future, he never would have agreed to work with her. Albus was certain that the two of them would make a good team, and had been trying to get Hermione to come back to Hogwarts since she was awarded her new title. Severus knew that the old man had some trick up his sleeve; otherwise he would not be so insistent.  
  
Severus gathered up the old books he had been reading over when he was so rudely interrupted by the giddy owl announcing Miss Granger's coming arrival. He meticulously placed them back on the overfilled bookshelves and turned to head out of his quarters. Storming the halls of Hogwarts, he barely noticed the frightened children that stood aside, hoping to stay out of the path of Snape.  
  
He was about to turn towards the Headmaster's office, when he came face to face with a smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"Severus, old boy, I was expecting you. It seems that we are going to have a visitor soon."  
  
"As usual, you already know what I was coming to tell you. I do not know why I even bother."  
  
"Well, I hope that you can be a little more enthusiastic about our successful alum coming back to the halls of Hogwarts. Miss Granger will be a great asset to everyone here," he nudged Severus in the side with a playful gesture, "including you." There was the usual twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he merrily started down the corridors to the great hall; gesturing for Severus to follow.  
  
"Her letter informed me that she would be here next week. Also, that she would like to stay in Gryffindor tower." Severus stated the information with as little interest as possible.  
  
"I would like her to stay in the adjoining rooms next to your quarters in the dungeons. If you two are to work closely together, she needs access to your private labs and office. Besides, I know Miss Granger has an affinity for working late into the night. I would hate to have her wandering the halls at such hours."  
  
Severus scowled towards Albus, as they made the last turn to the Great Hall. "I think that arrangement would simply be intolerable for me, and unusually cruel for her. She would be more suited staying with Minerva."  
  
"That may be, but my decision is made. You'll see, it will be better for all concerned." Albus left Severus behind as he walked into the great hall for dinner. Severus growled under his breath as Sirius passed by him unnoticed.  
  
"Well, aren't we in a mood tonight?" Sirius smiled as he poked fun at Severus's usual bad temper.  
  
"Do not start with me, Black. I do not have the patience to deal with one as intellectually inept as you tonight." Severus never looked in Sirius's direction as he swirled around to exit. He would take his meal in his quarters this evening. He most certainly did not feel up to acting grudgingly polite to the staff.  
  
Since he had the evening to himself, he decided to catch up on the research that he started before all the bad news. He perused his multitude of books and found the one he was looking for, Potions for the Nervous System in the Pureblood. Although it concerned only the pureblood wizards and witches, Severus felt that he could use the concepts outlined in these potions to come up with a new brewing technique. He was so close to finding the cure needed for the after effects. If only Miss Granger doesn't screw up all of his hard work.  
  
Things are going to get interesting when she arrives.  
  
*******  
  
"Be sure to report to back to the Ministry on a regular basis. We want to keep up to date on all of the progress you and Professor Snape are making." Hermione sighed as she got a rundown of all her responsibilities while she was away. "Remember, the only reason we are allowing you to work outside of the Ministry Laboratories is because of Professor Snape's status as a Potions Master. We feel that the two of you could bring about great success for the ministry."  
  
"And help all of the people that are suffering from the effects of the curse." Hermione added that little remark as a side note, almost under her breath.  
  
"Well, yes, that too. We are all concerned for those suffering."  
  
Hermione picked up her bag and shrank it to be placed in her robe pocket. "I will keep you informed on a weekly basis. Hopefully things will progress quickly." Taking the time to shake hands with a few of the ministry officials that were around was the last thing she did before she headed out.  
  
The trip to Hogwarts was a simple and quick trip to take. It brought back memories of times past, and a few fears of how she would feel coming back as an adult and equal to the professors. As she walked up to the main gate, she clutched the letter she received yesterday from Professor Dumbledore. He had welcomed her with great enthusiasm and hoped to have her stay a long time. He hinted at a job opening that he would create for her, if she should choose to stay. It was all a little overwhelming, but Hermione decided to take things one step at a time.  
  
"Hermione! You're a sight for sore eyes." Hermione turned around to be confronted with the giant arms of Hagrid as he scooped her up into a big hug. "I heard a rumor that you were coming to Hogwarts. It's great to have you back where you belong."  
  
Hermione straightened her robes with her free hand as she smiled up at the loveable giant. "I am back for a short while. But I think Professor Snape would have a different opinion about whether I belong at Hogwarts."  
  
"Aww, we all loves ya here. You fit right in."  
  
"It is good to know that some people are excited to see me." Hermione looked back at the gate to the school and asked about the new students while Hagrid escorted her in. "Is Professor Dumbledore around? I am supposed to check in with him first to get my room arrangements."  
  
"Yeah, he's in his office. I'll take ya there."  
  
Hermione grabbed hold of Hagrid's arm and walked with him through the familiar halls of Hogwarts. She kept looking around like a new student, trying to grasp the beauty and wonder of the old school. She couldn't help but feel like she was coming home after a long journey; but was afraid to step forward to the next challenge.facing Snape as an equal.  
  
TBC  
  
Spaz141: Thank for the correction in your review. I might have a few mistakes throughout because of my newness to the stories. I haven't finished reading all of the books in the Series, and have only recently been introduced to the movies. I was enamored with the story and creativeness of the whole Harry Potter world instantly. .(To all concerned, Correction - The meeting between Harry and Hermione in the first chapter should take place at the Three Broomsticks, not the Leaky Cauldron, my bad. -). 


	4. Some Things Never Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places associated with the Harry Potter books and/or movies. I only take claim to the situations in which I place them in.  
  
Chapter Four - Some Things Never Change  
  
"Miss Granger, welcome back to Hogwarts. Or Should I call you Hermione now?" Dumbledore smiled upon her entrance and embraced her like she was a child of his own.  
  
"Please, Sir, call me Hermione. I have known you far to long for such formalities." Hermione took a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore picked up a small candy dish from his desk and offered her a lemon drop. Hermione popped a small piece into her mouth and thanked him.  
  
"Well, now that you are no longer a student at Hogwarts, I would like you to call me Albus. Also, feel free to use all of the staffs' first names. We all are much less formal around here behind closed doors." Dumbledore picked up a small envelope from his desk and glanced quickly at the outer writing. "I trust your trip was pleasant?"  
  
"Oh yes, it felt like old times."  
  
"That's good." Dumbledore handed Hermione the envelope that he fingered nervously. "This letter arrived for you this morning. It has no markings to indicate where it is from. Only that it is Urgent."  
  
Hermione took the letter and studied the outside carefully, trying to decipher its owner. "It is probably another letter from the Ministry with more instructions pertaining to my behavior and activities while I am away from them." Hermione said the last remark with a little more frustration and sarcasm than she had intended, and Dumbledore eyed her knowingly. "Do you mind if I open it now?" She looked at Dumbledore for his approval. He simply nodded and gestured for her to proceed.  
  
Hermione had just begun to open the outer seal when the door to the office flew open. Snape barged in the door in his usual huff, and startled Hermione from her seat.  
  
"Albus, I am very busy these days and do not have time for your little games. What is the meaning of summoning me here so early in the day?" Hermione looked flustered at the sudden interruption and put the letter in her robes.  
  
"Severus, there is no need for such grumpiness. I have brought you here to welcome Hermione back at Hogwarts."  
  
Severus turned on his heel and scowled in Hermione's direction as he looked her up and down. "You have come earlier than I expected."  
  
"I am sorry if I have upset any of your plans. The Ministry was determined to get me here as quickly as possible."  
  
"Ahh, yes, the infallible Ministry. Looking for another glorious cure to take credit for again no doubt." Severus dripped out each word with thick sarcasm; unable to hide some of his feelings for the way the ministry was handling things in the times of peace.  
  
Dumbledore jumped in between the two of them and stared at Severus with that little twinkle in his eyes. "Now, now, let's get off to a pleasant start, shall we? Severus, I was hoping that you could show Hermione to her new quarters. She will need her password for the dungeons, and all of your private labs."  
  
Hermione spoke up from behind the two men. "I am sure Minerva can show me to my quarters in the Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Normally that would be fine; but Albus, in his infinite wisdom, has seen to it that you will be staying in the adjoining rooms to my quarters in the dungeons."  
  
Hermione gasped quietly as the shock of realization hit her. She was going to be forced to deal with Snape constantly. At least she would have had the retreat of Gryffindor tower if her rooms were there; but now even that luxury was taken away. Hermione gathered all of the confidence that she could muster and faced Snape directly. "If you do not mind escorting me to my quarters now, I would like to settle in before lunch."  
  
Snape look rather irritated and turned toward the door of the office. "Follow me. Please do try to keep up."  
  
Hermione saluted in a mocking way, "Yes Sir!" She quickly waved to Dumbledore as she followed Severus out of the headmaster's office.  
  
******  
  
Once Hermione was directed to the inner workings of the dungeons, she was given access to Snape's labs and office. He bitterly asked that she respect his privacy and not look through his papers while he was not around. Hermione plastered on a small smile in reply and assured him that she was not here to snoop, but to finish the research for the cure.  
  
Finally, Snape turned one last corner and brought her to a large wooden door. The door creaked from lack of use when he said the password to gain entrance. "These rooms will be your quarters while you are staying at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew in amazement at the lush surroundings and comfortable decorations. A large fireplace loomed over the far corner with a blazing fire to warm the rooms. The walls were covered with bookshelves filled with books from many centuries. Every inch of the room was covered by a multitude of brightly colored rugs, and plush leather chairs and sofas lined the sitting area. In one small corner was a dining table with two chairs that seemed mildly out of place compared to the grand scale of the rest of the furniture. "This is amazing. I never knew there was such a place in Hogwarts."  
  
"Despite popular belief, I prefer to be comfortable. I do not live in a hole with dark walls and cold surroundings." Snape muttered out the comment.  
  
"There are two doors here, where do they lead?"  
  
"The one on the left leads to your bedroom and bath. The other is the adjoining door to my private quarters. I have taken the liberty to lock it for the duration of your stay."  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize that I would be taking over some of your quarters. I do apologize." Hermione turned one last time to gain perspective of the rooms. "It is very nice, and I am sure I will enjoy the massive collection of books that are here." She said the last remark as she fingered the golden titles of a few of the books that loomed over the entire room.  
  
"The books are from my own collection. These rooms are typically used as my library. Please be careful with the books. You are free to read them if you like; but be warned that some are irreplaceable and hundreds of years old."  
  
"I will do my best to take care of them."  
  
"Please see that you do." Snape turned on that last remark and began to stride out of the room with his robes swelling out behind him. When he reached the doorway he stopped suddenly and turned only his head to make one final statement. "Albus would like me to inform you that your presence has been requested tonight in the Great Hall. It seems that you will be the guest of honor at tonight's dinner."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione let out a long sigh as Snape finally left her rooms with a loud thud, as the door slammed behind him. She plopped down in the nearest chair and cradled herself in the comforting folds of fabric. "That man truly infuriates me! I can not believe how arrogance and rudeness oozes from every ounce of him." She was mulling over his behavior when she heard a small purr from the door to the left of her.  
  
Remembering that the door led to her bedroom, she decided to investigate. When she opened the door she came face to face with a bounding Crookshanks on her king size bed. "What are you doing here?" The cat purred in delight at her entrance and rubbed up against her hand for attention. Hermione noticed a small note tied to his collar, and quickly pulled it from him to read it.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Thought you could use a familiar face of comfort while staying at Hogwarts. Please try to be nice to Snape and remember that it is for a good cause, greater than the both of you. I have also sent along an enchanted music box. Simply open it when you need comforting and it will play the song that is needed to soothe and calm you. I have used it this last year, and it did wonders for me.  
  
I hope to be able to come visit you in the near future. I will need your help in planning my wedding (Yes, he finally made the plunge and asked me. Can you believe it?), since you will be my maid of honor.  
  
Your Forever Friend, Ginny  
  
Hermione smiled in utter joy at the thought of Harry and Ginny finally getting married. "Isn't it a great day Crookshanks? They're getting married." Crookshanks let out a loud meow as he pounced off of the bed and went into the living room area to explore his new temporary home. Hermione looked around her bedroom and saw the small music box that Ginny had mentioned in her note. It sat on the nightstand, next to a small vase filled with blooming lilies.  
  
"Well, at least I will be comfortable here. Plus, Minerva and all of the other staff members will be a great diversion to be around." Hermione thought to herself as she pulled out her shrunken bag from her inner robe pocket and brought it back to its normal size. She quickly unpacked all of her things, and took the time to explore every detail in her rooms.  
  
When she was finished she sat in front of the large fireplace and thought about the research that she would like to discuss first with Snape. She was lost in complicated calculations, when her hand brushed over her outer robe pocket, and felt the forgotten note from Albus.  
  
Removing it gently she studied the outside one last time. Curiosity finally got the better of her, and she opened the letter. Her jaw dropped in shock as she began to read the inner note.  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
I have recently been informed of your new title and position at the ministry. Congratulations, it would seem that you have fooled many people in your quest to become greater than the mere mudblood that you are.  
  
Before the fall of the Dark Lord, I had great plans for you. Circumstances have changed, but the outcome will be the same. Be careful, mudblood. Severus is not all that he seems.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Hermione dropped the letter to the ground as her mind swirled with the possible meanings of his words. A loud hiss from Crookshanks brought her out of her stupor as the fireplace began to glow green with the head of Minerva floating in the flames.  
  
"Welcome Hermione, I was told that you were already settled in and wanted to come by for a visit."  
  
"Thank you Minerva, but I am going to have to ask that we meet another time. Could you meet me in the Headmaster's Office as soon as possible. There's something that I need to tell the both of you."  
  
"Minerva wrinkled her brow in concern. "Of course, Hermione, I will be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione gathered up the fallen letter and quickly made her way out of her rooms. She turned in a frantic motion, as she warded her doors in an attempt to make her feel a little more secure. "I hope Albus will know what to do. This is all too strange."  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: I'm writing frantically to keep the chapters coming quickly, but I have suffered from writer's block on occasion. Please keep the reviews coming. I'm enjoying the praise and encouragement, along with the constructive corrections. Hopefully, the story will continue to flow. Thanks 


	5. Fearful Times

Disclaimer: I do not hold any claim to the characters or places associated with the Harry Potter series of books and films. All of these belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter Five - Fearful Times  
  
When Hermione arrived at Dumbledore's office, she was greeted by a fidgety Minerva. She was quickly pulled in and seated in the same chair she had occupied only hours before. Dumbledore was standing guard behind his desk. He gave Hermione a concerned look that was missing his usual twinkle.  
  
"Hermione, Minerva was in quite a state when she arrived here, and is beside herself with fear. Please shed some light on this unexpected meeting." Albus took a seat in his chair as Hermione got up to walk towards his desk.  
  
"I received this letter from you earlier today. Its contents are what have me worried." Hermione handed Albus the rolled up parchment and went back to her seat.  
  
The immediate shock was apparent on Albus's face when he read the short note. He looked up to Hermione with a question in his eyes. "Have you ever received a little from him in the past?"  
  
"No, and I do not understand why he would have an interest in me now."  
  
Minerva looked between the two of them in frustration. "Who? What? Someone please tell me what is going on here?"  
  
"It seems that Lucius Malfoy has taken an interest in our talented Hermione. He has managed to insult her, threaten her, and warn her in one short letter."  
  
"Why would Lucius bother Hermione at this time? He has no reason to choose her."  
  
"Unless my new position at the Ministry has given him one."  
  
Albus looked over the note again, studying each word. "He claims to have had plans for you before all of these recent events. Perhaps he hopes to gain a new following by making an example of you."  
  
Hermione's stomach turned at the thought, reminding her that she had not eaten in awhile. "What do you mean?"  
  
Minerva spoke up this time, trying to soothe Hermione's nerves with a calm voice. "Hermione, you have to realize that you have become a leader amongst the muggleborn wizards/witches. Making an example of you would send a strong message to all muggleborns, and bring out the remaining Voldemort followers."  
  
"We have to think of protection now." Albus looked apologetically at Hermione. "I think we need to inform Severus of the situation. Since the two of you are going to be working together for long hours, he would be the perfect person to assign to your protection. Plus, he has extensive knowledge of Lucius and a long relationship with him. He might be able to give us a little insight into Lucius's plans."  
  
Minerva stood in understanding of Albus's words. "I will go and fetch Severus."  
  
"No..." Hermione squeaked out in a barely audible voice. They both turned to see Hermione hugging her knees in her chair; her face pale with fright. "Not him. The note, it said to be careful around him. He could be a part of this all." Hermione looked up to the two of them, searching for sympathy.  
  
Minerva kneeled in front of Hermione and stroked her upper arm in a comforting way. "Hermione, dear, Severus is a good guy. He may seem bitter and rough on the outside; but he is not an evil man. That is all in the past for him. I promise he will never hurt you. You will have to trust us on this, okay?"  
  
Hermione thought in a frenzy of facts from the past, and tried to believe the things Minerva were saying. She nodded slightly and squeezed Minerva's hand for reassurance.  
  
"I will get Severus and explain to him the delicacy of the situation. He will act with the utmost concern for your safety." Hermione nodded towards Albus. "I want you to calm down tonight and get together with Severus to discuss your plan of action. I will not require your attendance tonight in the Great Hall." With that last comment, Dumbledore popped out of the office as he apparated to the dungeons in search of Severus.  
  
"Come, dear, I will escort you back to your quarters and stay until you are sure that everything is okay."  
  
"Thank you, Minerva. I don't know what I would do if you were not here to help me." Minerva smiled at her former student and took her hand to lead her out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
*******  
  
Hermione sat on the small table and chairs that were nestled into the corner of her living quarters. She had received a large meal from the house elves. She nervously played with her food, and ate small bites while she stared off in a daze. She kept thinking about all that had happened in one day. Hermione was startled from her chair when a loud knock boomed throughout her rooms. In her clumsy fear, she knocked over her glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Severus. I've come by at Albus's request."  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her wand from her robes and cleaned up the mess off of the floor and made her way to the door. After releasing all of the wards she had placed, she opened the door to a tired and gloomy Snape.  
  
"May I come in?"  
  
Hermione stepped aside allowing entrance. "Of course."  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that Lucius is on the prowl again, and has made you his object of desire. I do hope you will be cooperative in all that I ask of you. There is only one way to keep you safe from his grasps." Severus strode over to the nearest couch and took a seat in anticipation of a long night. He ran his hand through his dark hair and sighed before he continued with his lecture. "Lucius will be looking for anytime that you are alone and without concern. He wants to surprise you when you least expect it. He likes to make all aspects of comfort for you, a feared situation."  
  
"I don't think I like the sound of this."  
  
"It will not be easy, but I will need to have access to you and know where you are at all times if I am to be in charge of your security. I will remove the locks on the adjoining door to my quarters, so I will be able to enter your quarters if something should go wrong. Also, you will have to be escorted by either me or Albus should you need to leave the school grounds."  
  
Hermione stood up and began to pace aimlessly while she listened to Snape. "Miss Granger, I hope you realize the severity of this situation. If Lucius were to get a hold of you, he will have no qualms in making you a slave for him, his followers, and his son. Believe me, they are not kind to their slaves, and will make you wish you had never been born." Severus looked down at his lap as he said the next remark quietly. "I know, because I used to do the same."  
  
"What about our research? How can I concentrate when my life is in danger?"  
  
"We will continue as planned. There will be some restrictions on your activities and freedoms; but we will not be stopped by the threats of one evil man." Severus stood up from the couch and walked over to Hermione. He reached out to take her arm, in order to get her attention.  
  
Hermione hastily pulled away from his reach and tried to take a step back. Her world became a blur as she felt her hands grasped tightly and her body swirled around to hold them securely behind her back. She opened her eyes just in time to come face to face with Snape's unwavering glare. Their bodies were pressed up against each other. Snape held her forcefully when Hermione tried to struggle free.  
  
"Look at me!" Hermione jumped at his stern voice and forced herself to stare into the dark, black depths that were glaring at her. "Do you understand all that I am trying to say to you? This is not a game. I do not have time to take care of a Know-it-All Gryffindor that cannot come to grips with the cruelty that is before her."  
  
Hermione never wavered in her glare, and her assurance started to rise as she looked into Snape's eyes. In that moment she realized that Snape was the only man that would be able to protect and save her from this mess of a life. "I understand." Hermione simply answered in an attempt to gain back Snape's confidence.  
  
"Good." Severus let out a small breathe that he did not realize he was holding, and suddenly felt the closeness that he had forced upon them. Feeling uncomfortable, he released her hands and stepped back. "I am sorry that I got so abrupt with you. I did not mean to frighten you more."  
  
Hermione did not respond and was unable to move. She had become flustered with that brief encounter and was unable to understand her reaction.  
  
Severus turned to face the door that adjoined their rooms and used a spell to unlock it. He glided over to the door and opened it in order to gain access to his rooms. "Get some rest Hermione. If anything unusual should happen tonight, please let me know." And with that he left and closed the door behind him, leaving her feeling alone.  
  
Hermione plopped down on the couch that Severus had sat on only minutes before and started going over the evening's events in her mind. Crookshanks jumped into her lap and purred in an attempt to get her to pet him. "I do not understand that man Crookshanks. He will be the perfect person to protect me, but he still frightens me on some levels." Hermione pet Crookshanks in long strokes and smiled at his unwavering approval of her company. "And when did I become Hermione to Professor Snape?"  
  
TBC  
  
GeekGoddess1: I know what you mean.I just had to bring Lucius into the story. He always provides a good evil contrast to Severus, and lets Severus be the hero for the day.  
  
Spaz141: Thank you for your constant following and reviews. I love every one.  
  
Wendynat, Electryone: Thank you. I'm writing as fast as I can to keep them coming. 


	6. Comforting Arms

Disclaimer: I do not claim the ownership of any of the characters or places associated with the Harry Potter books or movies. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Author's Note: Some violence is depicted in this chapter. Be forewarned, if you do not like it, do not read it. There is nothing beyond the 'R' rating that this story contains.  
  
Chapter Six - Comforting Arms  
  
Hermione was walking through the halls of Hogwarts in a research mode. She held a stack of books in one arm, while she propped one open in front of her to read while she walked. She had just spent the last few hours in the restricted section of the library, hoping to find anything that pertained to the human nervous system. For the past week, her and Severus had been making great leaps in their attempt to find a cure; but were always off in the brewing. They were certain that the technique and order of the ingredients was the only key left to getting it right.  
  
Hermione looked up over her book inconsistently to make sure she wouldn't run into any of the students that were wandering the halls. All of a sudden she came upon a chapter that caught her attention. She stopped where she was and leaned up against a wall to read with her full concentration.  
  
She was just finishing the first page, and had to set down the other stack of books in order to flip to the next page, when she heard steps coming from a nearby hall. She looked up to see no one in the near vicinity, and called out to see if anyone would answer. "Hello, is anyone there?" She was answered with only silence. "Professor Snape, is that you?" making sure to use his professional title while amongst other students. But again still no answer. Her heart began to beat a little more quickly as she realized that she wasn't alone in the halls.  
  
Trying to figure out the best course of action, Hermione closed her book and started to walk to her quarters. She looked around frantically for any signs of another person, and had one hand inside her robe, clutching her wand. She was about to turn the final corner to the stairs that lead to the dungeons, when she ran right into a dark figure.  
  
Unable to see who she had just run in to, she started to fall from the loss of her balance. The person in front of her reached out and steadied her with one easy motion. Once she was up on her own she looked up to see the cold stare of Lucius grinning down at her.  
  
"Well, well, what have we got here? A little mudblood all by herself. My day is looking up." Hermione's eyes grew in shock as she struggled to step out of his grasp.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I did not realize that you would be visiting Hogwarts today."  
  
"I'm here on a personal mission. It just happens that I was looking for you." Lucius took both her hands in a tight grip, causing her to drop her book. "This is going to be a lot of fun."  
  
In a quick flash Hermione lost sight of her surroundings. She closed her eyes in the confusion, and opened them when she felt secure again. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness that enveloped her, she found only stone walls. One chair was pushed into a corner, with chains hooked to the arms and legs. Lucius stood in front of her, allowing only an inch of space to be seen between them.  
  
"Tell me, mudblood, has Severus had the pleasure yet? Or maybe I will be the first?" He chuckled as an evil smirk crossed his lips. He took the final step closer to bring his body into contact with hers. Hermione pulled back in an attempt to break the connection.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Hermione was forced against the wall. Lucius grew tired of her retreat and made it so she had no where to go.  
  
"I am going to make an example of you. When I am finished, you will barely be recognizable. But I will make sure that all mudbloods see what will happen to them if they should try to become more than their worth." Lucius slapped her across the face and grabbed her chin harshly to force her eyes upon his face. "I wonder what you feel like. Should we take a look?"  
  
"No!" Hermione struggled in his grip and tried to save herself from what was coming. All was in vain as Lucius ripped open her robes and shirt with his free hand. Hermione closed her eyes in disgust as her ran his hand down her chest, and plunged it down the front her pants.  
  
"Mmmmm..this is going to more fun than I thought." He thrust his fingers between her legs, touching her intimately.  
  
Hermione spit in his face in an attempt to distract him from what he was doing.  
  
"You're going to pay for that mudblood!" Lucius removed his hand and turned her around to push her against the wall face first. He harshly ripped the remainder of her robes and top off, leaving only her bra and pants on. Pulling her arms up along the wall, he used a binding spell to chain them to the wall.  
  
Hermione waited for her punishment, knowing it would only get worse. All of sudden she felt the crisp slap of a whip clashing along her back. The first whip elicited a grunt of pain.  
  
"That's what I like; I want to hear what I'm doing to you." He continued to whip her over and over again. Blood began to drip down her back staining her pants red. Hermione never made another sound; she would not give him the pleasure of knowing that he hurt her. She kept a cold stare on her face and showed no emotion for the entirety of the whipping. The only sign of her pain were the tears that fell down her cheeks.  
  
Once he had got his fill of whipping, Lucius turned her around to face him, causing her arms to twist over each other in a painful way. Her back ached against the cold stone wall when he pushed hard against her body. "Now, I hope you will cooperate this time." He continued his ministrations that he had started only minutes before. Hermione's mind raced with many thoughts. She kept thinking about Severus. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? He is supposed to protect me, I need him.  
  
Lucius had ripped open the front of her pants and was pushing the waist down with both of his hands. When he stood up again to look at her face, Hermione brought her knee up between his legs. Lucius doubled over in pain, cursing and promising that she will wish she had never done that. Hermione closed he eyes and flinched in preparation as she saw his fist coming towards her face.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Hermione woke with a start, screaming at the top of her lungs. Crookshanks hissed in the confusion and arched his back towards her sudden movement. She was sitting up in her bed, covered in a slight sheen of sweat. It was the third time she had had that dream. But this was the first time Lucius had gotten as far as beating her. In the past renditions, he was only able to take her to a dark, dungeon-like room.  
  
Hermione screamed in a startled way when her bedroom door was flung open by a panicked Severus. It was all too much, and her emotions went into overdrive. Tears started to fall and she curled up at the top of her bed, as Severus looked around for any signs of danger.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" Hermione continued to weep and was unable to look in response to his questioning. "Hermione, please, you have to tell me what is going on?" Seeing no signs of struggle or forced entrance Severus watched as she sobbed and tried to get control of herself. He realized that she was frightened, and went towards her bed in an attempt to calm her down. "Are you okay?" He cupped her cheek gently and pulled her chin up from her knees to look into her tear-filled eyes. "It's okay now no one is here to hurt you. Calm down."  
  
Hermione pulled herself together and stopped crying. When she looked in the blacks depths of Severus's eyes she felt a warmth race through her body. "I'm sorry to wake you."  
  
"It's okay. When I heard you scream, I was afraid that Lucius was trying to take you." Severus sat on the bed next to Hermione and placed a comforting arm over her shoulders.  
  
"It was a dream. I have had the same dream three times now. But this time he took me and beat me, and.." She stopped with a whisper, unable to say the last part.  
  
"Shhhh..It's okay. You don't have to worry. I will never let him get a hold of you. He would have to kill me first before I let him take you. I know what he does to muggleborns, and I am not willing to let him continue."  
  
Hermione looked at Severus and felt relief from his gaze. "Will you stay with me tonight? I'm a little shaken by all this, and I don't want to be alone right now."  
  
Severus remained silent for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about the situation and was unsure of his response. Finally, he sighed and ran his hand through his black hair. "I will stay. I will sleep on the couch on the other side of the room."  
  
"Thank you." Hermione stared at him in appreciation and waited for him to make the next move.  
  
Severus lingered in her bed with his arm around her in comfort. He wanted to leave instantly and stay away from her. He was afraid that staying with her would only cause their professional relationship to become complicated. There were boundaries to be set in all professional acquaintances, and this crossed all of them. But, even he was not cruel enough to leave a frightened person alone in an unfamiliar place.  
  
Realizing that he was still holding her in his arms, he took in a sharp breath and stood slowly. Taking a small pillow from her bed and a coat that was draped over a chair. He transfigured the coat into a blanket and made his way to the couch across the room. Once he was settled on the couch, he closed his eyes in an attempt to get to sleep quickly.  
  
Hermione sat in her bed for awhile and watched him sleep. She was confused about him. He was arrogant and grouchy and always a pain to talk to about potions. But then there were these times, when he surprises her with kindness, gentleness, and something else that she felt inside but just could not describe.  
  
Giving up in her attempt to define what it was about him that continued to astonish her, she slid down into her bed and snuggled up under her comforter. She would have to think about it another day.  
  
*******  
  
TBC  
  
Author's Note: Sorry to make this one short with only one scene; but I was busy these last two days and wanted to get out what I had. In case there is any confusion about this chapter's timeline, let me explain. The entire first section was a part of Hermione's dream. But she has been at Hogwarts for about a week now, working with Snape. That's how she could have the dream three times already.  
  
To all the people that are reviewing, thanks!! I love each and every one. I'm glad that you all like the inclusion of Lucius in the story, and the slow building of Snape and Hermione's relationship. Things will get sticky soon, and a bit angst-y. 


	7. Waking Up

Disclaimer: All characters and places associated with the Harry Potter books and movies belong to J.K. Rowling.  I have no ownership or rights to them.  

**Chapter Seven – Waking Up**

The next morning Severus opened his eyes to be greeted by a purring cat.  Crookshanks was perched on his chest looking at his face.  The cat had found his way to the couch sometime in the night, and established a comfortable place of his own next to Severus.  Severus glared at the cat in a discontented way and growled deeply at him.  Crookshanks meowed in response and made his way to the other end of the couch to curl up on top of Severus's feet.  

Severus sat up on the couch and pushed the blanket off of him, covering Crookshanks.  He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands in an attempt to chase away the last little bit of sleep.  Glancing over to Hermione he saw her sound asleep, wrapped up securely in her comforter.

Severus stood up and walked over to the side of the bed.  He watched her sleep while he thought about last night's events.  He could not stop thinking about how things had so quickly changed between him and Hermione.  He was determined to figure out where their relationship had started to change.  Over the last week he had come to appreciate her company and learned to tolerate her constant questioning while they worked together.  But she was starting to depend on him for more each day.  At first, she would gather her notes for the day and a few books to study over them in the privacy of her rooms.  But lately she had taken to reading quietly in the corner of his office.  Severus couldn't help but notice her presence; but it was never an intrusion.

Severus was interrupted from his train of thought when Hermione started to move in her bed, and moaned as if in the middle of a dream.  Severus stood still and watched in silence, trying not to wake her.

"Severus.  Severus, come here."  Hermione mumbled in her sleep causing Severus to step back.  He made his way out of her room, for fear of her waking.  Why was she dreaming about him?  Severus mumbled to himself in confusion as he made his way to his rooms.  Once he got there he gathered his clothes for the day and made his way to his bathroom to shower and dress.  Things would have to change.  He was certain that Hermione would misinterpret his actions if he did not separate for her the actions of a man protecting her, and the actions of a man trying to get her attention.

******

Hermione woke to the sound of her bedroom door closing.  She sat up in bed looking around to gather in her surroundings.  Seeing the piled up blanket at the foot of the couch she realized that Severus had left already.  She stretched and yawned to wake herself up while Crookshanks bounded off of the couch and leapt up on her bed.

"Well, where have you been?  I hope you weren't bothering Severus all night.  I do not think he appreciates your company as much as I do."  She ran her hand along his back as he purred with gratitude for her ministrations.  "I had the strangest dream this morning Crookshanks.  It was all so confusing.  I was with Severus, and I expected him to receive me with open arms.  I am not sure how it all happened, but I was only okay when he was holding me."  Hermione got out of bed and walked over to her mirror to study her appearance.  "Maybe I'm losing it.  Maybe all of those nightmares have made my emotions and senses go completely out of whack."  Crookshanks curled up on top of her pillow to go back to sleep.  Realizing that even he was not paying attention to her monologue, Hermione decided to get ready for the day.

Hermione had just opened the doors to her armoire when a familiar owl flew in her window and perched on a chair arm.  "Hello there!  You are a sight for sore eyes."  Hermione took the letter attached to his leg and petted his head with affection.  He hooted in delight and flew off.  Hermione smiled to see that the letter was from Ginny, it was good to hear from her.

_Hermione__,_

_I was hoping that I would be able to come visit you in a couple of days.  I have gotten deep into the wedding plans and would really like some help.  I desperately need your expert advice.  Please reply soon and let me know if it would be okay for me to arrive soon and stay overnight._

_I cannot wait to see you!  I bet you and Severus have already made great progress and are becoming closer than you ever thought possible.  I know you well Hermione, and can already guess what's going on in your mind.  I'll explain all of my ramblings as soon as I get there._

_Your Gossiping Friend,_

_Ginny _

Hermione smiled in expectation of having Ginny here.  She quickly finished getting ready and took one last look in the mirror before leaving her room.  She made her way to Dumbledore's office first.  She was hoping to catch him before breakfast to get his permission to have Ginny come visit.  

Albus was expecting her when she arrived.  He assured her that Miss Weasely would be most welcomed at Hogwarts.  He made arrangements for her to stay in Gryffindor tower next to the Head Girl's quarters.  Hermione wrote a note to Ginny as soon as she got the news and sent it on its way.  Ginny always was a good friend, and could help her clear up the confusions she was experiencing concerning Severus.

*******

Later that afternoon, Hermione was in Severus's private lab brewing a potion to cure nervous ticks in muggle children.  She wanted to use the basic potion as one of the primary ingredients in the cure.  She was watching the potion as it started to congeal into a thick, green goo.  She smelled the stench of a slight burn and recognized it as the sign to add the last ingredient.  Just as she dropped in the final ingredient Severus slid into the room in a rather determined state.

"What are you doing?"  He grumbled out the words in a distracted voice.

"I am brewing the potion for the nervous ticks in muggle children.  Remember, we discussed using it in a later attempt?"  Hermione stirred the potion in a slow methodical circle.

Severus stepped up behind her and leaned over the cauldron to inspect her work.  Hermione was used to his constant interrupting of her work and usually did not pay attention.  But this time he was closer than she could ever remember him being in the past.  Or maybe she was more conscious of his close position to her body.  As he leaned over the cauldron she could feel the slight warmth of his breath on her neck.  Hermione closed her eyes for a second as she tried to concentrate on her stirring.

"You are stirring too quickly.  If you continue at that pace the potion will end up being only half the strength of the intended result."  Severus picked up his hand and gently moved her hair aside over one shoulder to move it out of his line of vision.  Hermione shivered as his hand brushed along the nape of her neck.  "Let me finish this; you can start preparing the ingredients for the sleep draught I promised to brew for Poppy."

Hermione stepped aside as Severus took the wooden spoon from her hand.  He watched her as she gathered the ingredients she needed to brew the sleep draught.  She was a sight.  Her hair was gathered partially at the back of her head, allowing her brown curls to drape down the center of her back.  She moved with grace and ease in every action she made in the lab.  He admired her talent and had come realize that she really deserved the credit that she was gaining in the wizarding world.  

When Severus finished stirring the potion he bottled up the potion and labeled it accordingly.  Once he had placed the potion on the shelf in his private storerooms, he turned to see how far Hermione had gotten with the sleep draught.  To his surprise she was already beginning to bottle the potion.

Hermione labeled the bottle and walked over to Severus to hand him the finished potion.  "I'm sure Poppy will be happy that you finished one of her tasks in a speedy manner."  Hermione smiled as she teased Severus about his sometimes intentional procrastination.

"I only make her wait at times, so she would appreciate my services."

"You are a sneaky man Severus.  You should be careful though, one might think you were rude."

"It is all a part of my persona.  I cannot have the children in this school thinking I am a pushover.  Fear denotes respect."

Hermione lost herself in the deep resonating voice that Severus used, and stepped back into a chair.  She quickly started to lose her balance and flung her arms out to steady herself.  Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into the firm body of her old potions professor.  She looked up into his eyes and felt a surge run through her body.

"Are you okay?"  Severus looked at her with a question.

"Yes, thank you."  Hermione placed her hands on the sides of his shoulders and pulled herself up to him.  In one quick motion she met his lips with hers.  It was a short and simple kiss.  When she moved away from him, she opened her eyes to a shocked man.

Severus released her from his grasp and stepped back in a retreat.  "Hermione, if I have ever done anything to make you think that I was interested in you like that, I am sorry.  We are in a professional relationship; that is all.  Please respect the boundaries that are in that relationship."

His matter of fact tone surprised Hermione and made her emotions start to turn to anger.  "I was not trying to start anything!  I was simply thanking you for all of your comfort and help in my time of need.  But I now see that you are incapable of accepting any kindness."  Hermione turned quickly on her heels and slammed the door as she left the lab.

Severus was left in the lab alone, annoyed with his situation.

******

Once Hermione stormed into her quarters she flung herself on her bed and began to pound the bed in utter disbelief.  What was she doing?  He would never become anything that she could love.  Plus, she wasn't in love with him in the first place.  She did not understand why she suddenly felt the need to kiss him.  "Aaghhh!!"  She turned over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.  What is happening to me?  I need Ginny here now.  

Hermione thought of all the things she wanted to talk to Ginny about and anticipated her arrival.  Thinking about Ginny reminded her of the music box she had sent to her for those times that she needed consoling.  She moved her arm towards the nightstand and opened the box with a flip of the lid.  A slow deep classical piece from the muggle world started to play out.  She recognized the piece and started to relax to the deep, mysterious and almost seductive sounds coming from the music box.  Ginny was right, it was exactly what she needed to hear.

TBC

Author's Note:  The piece that she hears from the music box is on a cd that I can't find right now.  I'll get that as soon as I can and make sure to tell you in a future chapter, very soon.  Thanks again for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter.  In order to keep Snape in his grouchy character I'm having him push her away with his professional priorities.  But don't worry, Hermione will overcome.


	8. An Old Friend Saves the Day

Disclaimer: Any characters and places associated with the Harry Potter books and movies do not bleong to me.  All rights and ownership belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: It has been brought to my attention, by one of my faithful reviewers, that I tried to marry Harry and Ginny twice in the same story (I guess I need to pay more attention to my own writing).  I have gone back and changed a couple of sentences in chapter one, and now Harry and Ginny are not married, but engaged in the story.  Sorry for any confusion I may have caused.  Also, the piece of music that Hermione listens to in the last chapter is called _Adagio in G Minor, by Albinoni.  It is one of my favorite classical pieces.  Thank you for waiting throughout this week, I have been insanely busy at work and unable to write (the holidays are really starting to creep up on me)._

**Chapter Eight – An Old Friend Saves the Day**

Hermione stood in the Entrance Hall to Hogwarts, waiting impatiently for Ginny to arrive.  She could not wait to see her old friend again.  Until she received Ginny's letter, she did not realize how much she needed someone to talk to.  She missed her comfort and help in any type of problem.  Hermione was running through all of the things she wanted to tell Ginny, and in what order to tell her, when the main doors opened to reveal a beaming Ginny.

Ginny ran up to Hermione and hugged her tightly.  Hermione smiled as she received Ginny's arms and a small tear ran down her cheek.

"It is so good to see you!  I cannot believe how much I missed you."  

Ginny looked at her old friend and noticed the small tear.  "Oh, Hermione, are you okay?  You act like we have not seen each other in years.  I just saw you two weeks ago."

"It feels like it has been so much longer.  So many things have happened, and I just do not know how to explain it all to you."

"Well, I'm sure we will have plenty of time to talk tonight after dinner.  We will have a good old girl gab session in Gryffindor tower.  It will be just like old times."  Ginny smiled at Hermione and wrapped her arm around her waist.  They walked together to Gryffindor tower and Ginny got settled into her room.

********

Later that evening, Hermione and Ginny met up in the Great Hall to have dinner.  Ginny had spent the afternoon with Minerva, and learned about all of the newest research concerning transfiguration.  Hermione had been busy researching in Snape's office, while he taught his afternoon classes.  

The two of them sat at the faculty table together.  Hermione sat in her usual spot next Severus and Ginny sat on her other side.  Ginny talked about her upcoming wedding, and all of the plans that she wanted help on.  It was towards the middle of the meal when Ginny started to watch Hermione and Severus.  She noticed the icy wall between the two, and the way Hermione refused to look in his direction.  She knew what was going on, and would have to question Hermione about it tonight.  She had a feeling that their gab session was going to be very interesting.

********

That night, Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's room talking about the upcoming wedding.  They had brought up a tray of sweets and drinks to keep them fueled for the long night ahead of them.  The two of them laughed hysterically like the used to do, and went through magazines to get ideas for the wedding.  

Hermione noticed that Ginny was starting to feel the pressure of marrying the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived'.  She was expected to have the picture perfect wedding, and she did not know where to start.

Hermione found a beautiful cake in on of the last magazines she was going through and held it up for scrutiny.  "What do you think of this one?"

"It's gorgeous!  Do you think something like that would work?  I am not sure of how many tiers I should have, since there are so many people expected to come."

"Well, I thought you agreed to have a traditional wizard wedding.  Which means the reception is only for the guest.  You and Harry will be long gone at that point.  If anyone wants to complain, they can speak to me."

"It's good to know that my maid of honor will always be at my side defending me."  Ginny held up her hands in a mock boxing pose, and the two started laughing.

Ginny sat back against the wall on her bed and started to stare off into the fireplace.  "So, when are you going to tell me about you and Severus?"

Hermione looked at her with surprise.  "There's nothing to tell.  He is his usual rude, arrogant self."

"Oh come on Hermione.  I know something's up.  The two of you won't even look at each other.  And you are never rude to anyone.  What happened?"

Hermione looked at her old friend and started to tell her about all that had happened since she arrived at Hogwarts.  She told her about the letter from Lucius, the nightmares, Severus comforting her, and was about to tell her about the kiss when she suddenly stopped and looked down in her lap.

Ginny knew she was not finished telling her the important parts that were causing her emotions to be so close to the surface.  She scooted over towards Hermione and grabbed one of her hands in her own, squeezing it in comfort.  "What did he do?"

"Nothing.  It's my fault.  I overstepped my bounds."  Hermione continued to look into her lap as she listened to Ginny.

"Hermione, I know you well and there's something you're not telling me.  I have a feeling that you are falling for him."

Hermione looked up towards Ginny at this time and tears were streaming down her face.  "I don't know what to feel.  He infuriates me, and then he shows kindness to me, and then goes back to usual cold self.  I can't get through to him, and he hits me to the core.  There are times when my whole body is electrified by his nearness and touch.  But then there are the times when he makes me so mad it takes everything within me not to hex him into the next century."

Ginny gave a knowing grin as she hugged Hermione.  "It sounds like you're in love.  And you have got it bad girl."

"Why him?  Why can't I fall for someone that treats me like a princess."

"Oh, 'Mione, we all want that.  But even I had to follow Harry around like a lost puppy for the longest time to get him to notice me."  Ginny wiped the tears from Hermione face and they both layed down next to each other on her bed.  The stared up at the ceiling while they talked.  "I always knew that you and Severus would make a perfect match.  The two of you love the same things, and you are each other's intellectual equals.  It was just a matter of time for the two of you to realize it."

"Ginny, what am I going to do?  He doesn't want to have anything to do with me.  He made that quite clear when I kissed him."

"You kissed him!  Wow, girl!  What was it like?  I've always wondered if Snape was a good kisser."

Hermione busted out laughing at Ginny's enthusiasm.  "I loved it.  I could feel his kiss all the way down to my toes, and it was just a little kiss.  Too bad he had to ruin it by saying, 'I hope I never gave you the wrong impression about my intentions'."  Hermione did a bad impression of Severus as she said the last part.

"I'm so sorry Hermione.  But believe me, he wants to be with you.  He's just a stubborn person.  Just like you.  You just have to make him want you so bad that he can't deny it any longer.  It will be very frustrating, but I know he's worth it."

Hermione thought about what Ginny was saying and tried to figure out how to go about making Severus want her.  She crinkled her brow in thought as she went through many options.

Ginny saw the confused look on Hermione's face and decided to help her out.  "I will help you get his attention.  You just have to be fearless like the old Hermione that I knew in school.  You've lost some of your backbone since you came back to Hogwarts.  Remember, he's just a man, and has the same kind of desires like all other men.  You have to bring that out of him, and help remember that he's a man.  He's been a spy for so long, he probably forgot that part of himself."

The two girls continued to talk for a couple of hours into to night.  Once Hermione realized what time it was she gathered her robe and hugged Ginny goodnight.  Ginny reminded her of the plan of action that they had come up with and sent her off to the dungeons.

Hermione thought about the plan that Ginny had prepared and was afraid that she wouldn't be able to be that bold next to Severus.  She would have to remember what it felt like to be fearless again.

********

The next day Ginny and Hermione walked around the old castle and grounds of Hogwarts.  They reminisced about their school days and all of the mischief that they got into.  Hermione had taken the day off from her research and stayed away from Severus.  Ginny was acting giddy, knowing that Hermione would start their plan tonight at dinner.

Hemione went back to her quarters before the dinner that night in the Great Hall.  She pulled out her black robes that her parents had gotten her when she graduated from Hogwarts.  They were slinky and hugged her womanly form in all the right places.  The top opened up to reveal the dress she wore below.  She wore a dark green dress that was rather casual, but had a sweeping neckline that showed off her bosom in a discreet way.

She looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see how much she had grown up over the years.  She had never taken the time to put that extra bit of preparation in her appearance.  She was always to busy with her studies and research to recognize that she had grown into a beautiful and desirable woman.

Hermione was starting to lose her confidence in her ability to be bold and sat on the edge of her bed.  She nonchalantly flipped open the music box on the nightstand next to her, hoping to find comfort in the music.  She was surprised to hear a muggle singer named Madonna sing out a seductive and powerful song.  The lyrics started to give her confidence, and she knew what she had to do.  Listening to the words, she finished getting ready for dinner.

_I want you, the right way.  I want you._

_But I want you to want me too._

_Want you to want me baby._

_Just like I want you.___

The unusual song stopped when she closed the lid to the music box and waltzed out of her quarters to make her way to the Great Hall.

*******

At dinner Hermione ate in silence and would look over at Severus out of the corner of her eye to see what he was doing.  She noticed him looking at her in an indescribable way, and wondered if he noticed the way she dressed tonight.  They were getting closer to finishing the meal when Hermione felt an elbow in her side coming from Ginny.

Ginny leaned over to Hermione's ear and whispered one demand.  "Do it!"

Hermione acknowledged Ginny with a look of wide eyes and turned towards Severus.  She continued to eat like nothing was happening and put her hand under that table.  Before she could lose her confidence she placed her hand on the top of his thigh.  She felt Severus tense up at the touch, and hoped that he wouldn't make a huge scene.  Severus turned to look at Hermione and eyed her in shock.

"Miss Granger, what do you think you are doing?"  Severus used a low tone, so that only the two of them could hear.

Hermione smiled seductively and moved her hand to the inside of his thigh.  She began to stroke his leg, when she felt his hand on top of hers.  Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a split second.  Finally, he removed her hand from his thigh and placed it on her own.  Hermione started to feel a little disappointed; but was quickly shocked when she felt the back of his hand brush up against the inside of her thigh as he removed his hand.

Hermione took in a sharp breath and reveled in the tingle that shot through her body in that instant.  Severus leaned over to ear and began to whisper to her in that deep voice of his.  "If you are so determined to play, then we will play.  But I warn you now, you are playing with fire, and you will get burned."

Hermione closed her eyes in delight as she listened to his every word drip off his tongue.  Thoughts flashed through her mind of a time when he would use that voice to pronounce his love for her.  But she had a long way to go.

Ginny watched the two interact, knowing what was going on.  She smiled at the two and knew that it wouldn't be long before Severus couldn't stand it anymore.

********

Hermione walked back to her quarters in a daze.  She was thinking about her next move to get Severus.  When she entered her quarters she felt a cold wind rush through the door.  She shivered at the instant chill and went in to investigate its origin.  When she did not find any reason for the wind, she went to sit on the couch in front of her fireplace.  She was about to sit down, when she noticed a small rolled up parchment on top of the mantle.  Not remembering putting anything up there, she grabbed the parchment.  Hermione sat in the couch and opened the parchment to find out it was a letter.  Her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw who it was from.

_Hermione__ Granger,_

_I hope you have liked your stay at Hogwarts.  Has Severus kept you company on those cold nights, or do you need someone to fill in that position.  _

_I wanted to ask you how you have been enjoying the dreams I sent you.  A little appetizer to wet your appetite.  I must admit, even in your dreams, you have a temper to reckon with.  But believe me, when it is real, you will be less likely to fight back.  _

_Until we meet, sweet dreams mudblood._

_Lucius__ Malfoy_

Hermione felt unsafe all of a sudden, and burst out of her door heading to Dumbledore's office.  She had to tell someone about this letter.  She felt stange about going to Snape after her display at dinner, but he would know soon enough.  But at least Albus would be able to calm her down first.  This was the last thing she needed.

TBC

Author's Note:  The song by Madonna that Hermione listens to in this chapter is called _I Want You (Orchestral Version)_.  It is the last song on the "Something to Remember" Madonna cd.  


	9. The Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places associated with Harry Potter books and movies.  All rights and ownership belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: With the holidays in full swing I have had little time to write.  I'm so sorry for the delays.  If any of you have worked in retail before then you know my crazy schedule.  Unfortunately I will not be able to churn out the chapters as fast as I was in the beginning until after the New Year (that's when my schedule will free up a bit).  I hope to get out a chapter at least once a week until then.  Please bear with me through the holidays.  

**Chapter Nine – The Games Begin**

Hermione sat in Dumbledore's office in a state of shock as he quickly went over the letter that she thrust into his hands.  Dumbledore pulled out his wand and started to cast spell after spell on the letter.  He was trying to find out what spells had been used to get the letter into Hermione's quarters, and if there were any hexes placed on the recipient.  After a sufficient cleansing, Dumbledore placed the letter on his desk and looked up at Hermione.

"We should inform Severus of this at once.  He will want to know that your quarters are not completely safe, and he needs to step up your protection a little more.  If Lucius has been sending you nightmares, then he has broken through the school barriers."  Albus looked thoughtfully at his bookshelf as he continued to talk.  "It is probably some sort of black magic.  Hopefully Severus will have a better of idea of the magic that Lucius is capable of using.  Let me contact him."

Albus walked over to the fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder into it, "Severus Snape."  After a couple of minutes of the usual grumbling about being called at all hours, Severus came into Albus's office throw the fireplace.  He brushed the shoulders of his robes as he entered the office and looked up to notice Hermione sitting in one of the chairs.  

Before anything could be said, Severus walked over to Hermione and leaned down to whisper into her ear.  "You're looking rather enticing this evening."  

As soon as he finished the last word he quickly stood up to face Albus, and reveled in Hermione's reaction.  Hermione's eyes grew in astonishment as she realized that he was playing the game.  Severus had no idea why he was here and was already putting her in an uncomfortable position.

"Severus, I'm glad you're here.  It seems that Hermione has received another letter from Lucius.  I'm afraid that this time he did not attempt to hide his threat or intent to harm Hermione.  This letter was found in Hermione's quarters.  Lucius has found a way to break through the barriers around Hogwarts.  He claims to have been sending Hermione nightmares about his intentions."

"She has had nightmares on a few occasions.  But I was unaware that they were sent from an outside source."  Severus looked over to Hermione in a concerned manner and questioned her abruptly.  "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know.  I thought they were from my own fears of Lucius."  Hermione started to tear up a little and looked away so she wouldn't have to face the cold gaze of Severus.

"Hermione, you should have told Minerva and me about these nightmares.  I am the Headmaster here and I should know about any strange happenings."  Albus walked over to Hermione and gently pulled on her chin to bring her eyes up to his gaze.  He smiled down at her with a reassuring twinkle.  "Hermione I want you to go with Severus tonight.  Stay in his quarters.  I don't want to send you back to your quarters alone tonight.  If Lucius decides to try anything, he will have to deal with Severus first."  Albus released Hermione's chin and looked over to Severus.  "Severus, keep a watchful eye on our girl.  I want to make sure that your quarters are well warded and place an alarm spell on Hermione to warn you if anything should to her."

"I will."  Severus walked over to Hermione and looked at her expectantly.  "Follow me."  Hermione stood up from the chair and followed Severus.  This would be an interesting night.  Hermione didn't know how to even address Severus after what she had done earlier that evening.

********

Severus led Hermione to his private quarters and showed her his bedroom.  After a quick run down of what he expected her to do in order for him to be able to protect her properly, Severus gestured towards his bed.  "You will sleep here.  I will take the couch in the living area."  Severus was about to leave when he felt Hermione's hand grasp at his shoulder gently.  

"Don't leave me.  Please, stay in here."

Severus turned to look at Hermione and questioned her intentions.  "This is not a game Hermione, this is your life.  I am not in the mood to play."

Hermione was quickly angered by his accusations and sternly replied.  "I am not playing a game Severus.  I am fully aware of the severity of the situation.  Do you think I would act like some little school girl at a time like this?"  Hermione closed her eyes to calm herself down and took in a deep breath.  When she continued she was speaking in a much softer and relaxed tone.  "I simply did not want to be alone tonight.  Now that I know where those dreams came from, they are suddenly all too real for me to take.  Please, stay with me."  Hermione pleaded with Severus with a longing stare.

Severus thought over the invitation and decided to stay with her.  Leaving her alone would be dangerous tonight and she would not feel safe without someone else with her.  "I will stay.  I will sleep in the chair in that corner."  Severus motioned to a small chair that sat alone in one corner.

Hermione assessed the small chair and knew that it would be very uncomfortable to sit in, much less sleep in.  "Severus, you can sleep in the bed with me.  It is a big bed and we are grown adults."  Hermione removed her outer robes and began to get into the bed fully clothed.  Severus watched her get into the bed and moved towards the bed as he removed his robes. 

Once they were both in the comfortable, four-poster bed Severus turned out the remaining lights with a flick of his wand.  Hermione was comforted by the nearness of Severus, and could not help but think of how good it felt to be in the same bed with her once hated Potions Master.

********

The next morning Hermione woke up to a sleeping potions master wrapped around her.  During the night Hermione had snuggled up to Severus and in response Severus had wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and held her close. 

When Hermione realized how intimately close she was to Severus she reveled momentarily in the position.  Hermione was quickly brought out of her revelry when she heard a soft, quiet moan escape Severus's lips while he was sleeping.  She looked over to his face and stared intently at his features.  He had beautiful eyes.  Hermione brought her hand up to his face and gently brushed a single finger along his crooked nose and smiled to herself.  He wasn't what the normal girl would call handsome; but she found him more and more attractive each time she studied him.  

Thinking about the position she was in Hermione knew she had to use it to her advantage before it passed.  Hermione used the same hand she had just used to run along his nose, and ran it gently through his hair.  Using her hand to pull her lips up to his, she tenderly placed a kiss on his lips.  She let her lips linger on his, taking in the softness of them.  

Severus was awakened by the sudden sensation and opened his eyes in small flutter as he focused on Hermione kissing him.  Hermione felt the slight jerk of Severus waking and deepened the kiss quickly.  Just as she was about to get carried away by the sensation, she pulled away slowly.

Severus had gotten caught up in the feeling of her body pressed up against his and the tenderness of her lips tasting his.  He moved quickly to stop her retreat and pulled her back down into a searing kiss.  Her deepened the kiss's intensity and began to probe at her mouth for entrance with his tongue.  Hermione moaned in response as she felt electricity shoot through her body.  She knew she had to stop it soon, she was losing control.  She felt Severus run his hands down the side of her body and back up to touch the side of her breasts through her clothes.  

Hermione gasped at the sudden feeling of his touch and pushed up away from him.  She quickly regained her composure and looked up into Severus's eyes.  Smiling coyly she dripped out a remark.  "Now, now, we are just playing.  Remember?"  In one swift motion Hermione got up from the bed and made her way out of the room.  

Severus was left stunned and frustrated, alone in his bed.  He was amazed how much she had brought forth a desire for her.  He was sure that those feelings were long gone.  Severus started to fume over her ability to reduce him to that state so quickly.  She had definitely caught him off guard, and it would not happen again.  "You will pay for that."  Severus mumbled under his breath as he slowly got up from his bed.  This was going to be more fun than he ever thought possible.

TBC

Author's Note:  Hopefully I will be able to update with another chapter this week.  Trust me, Severus has an evil and oh so much fun way of getting back at Hermione.  Also, Lucius will be making a personal appearance in the near future….things heat up soon.  Keep reviewing and offering the wonderful advice, I love it and take it all to heart.   Thanks


	10. Payback's A Bitch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places associated with Harry Potter books and movies.  All rights and ownership belong to J.K. Rowling (the lucky girl).

**Chapter Ten – Payback's a Bitch**

Hermione made her way to Gryffindor tower after breakfast to meet up with the late rising Ginny.  Ginny was absent from the morning breakfast and had used the time to sleep in.  Hermione had so much to tell her about the events of last night and this morning.  Research could wait until after she talked to her friend.  She needed help in deciding how she should act after her bold move this morning.

When Hermione entered Gryffindor tower she found Ginny in the common room, surrounded by a group of girls.  They were laughing and talking about how she nabbed one of the most famous wizards around.  Ginny glowed in all of the attention, but excused herself as soon as she saw Hermione.

"'Mione, I was hoping I would see you this morning.  I wanted to tell you 'good show' last night.  I could read Snape's reaction from where I was sitting.  Please tell me you made that man squirm."  Ginny hugged her friend good morning and started to lead her to the fireplace couch.

"I actually have a lot to tell you, but we need a little privacy.  Can we head up to your room?"  Ginny understood immediately and began to bound up to her room.  Hermione followed her quickly and prepared to tell her all about the 'game' that she was playing with Severus, and about the letter she received from Lucius.  

Ginny was bubbling with excitement about the news.  She tried to stay away from the subject of Lucius, because she didn't want to upset Hermione anymore than she already was.  She just confirmed to Hermione that Severus and Albus would keep her safe; but if something happened, there was always Harry to save the day.  Hermione smiled at her friend's ability to make it all seem easy and simple, without a worry in the world.  

"Well, I didn't go to my brewing session this morning after breakfast, because I was afraid to see Severus again so soon.  I am unsure of how to act around him now."

Ginny got up from their position on the bed and went to the armoire in her room to get her wand.  She conjured up a book with a few simple words and handed it to Hermione.  "Here, this should help you in the future when I'm not around to give you advice.  It helped me get my man.  Plus, I know how you love books; they always have the answers."

Hermione looked at the small book curiously and read the title, _How to Drive Your Wizard Wild with Desire_.  "I don't think these kinds of tricks will help me Ginny.  Let us not forget that Severus is a stubborn man that made my affections for him a game."  Hermione tucked the little book into her robes and crossed her arms in frustration.  "Oh, Ginny, what am I going to do?  It took everything in me to stop that little make-out session we had this morning.  It felt so good to be in his arms, feeling his hands on my body, his lips caressing mine, and hearing him moan in response to me.  I was just so afraid to let it go any further, and it only be a game to him."

Ginny hugged Hermione in a comforting way and told her to cheer up.  "We'll get him to realize his true feelings for you sooner or later.  In the meantime, you have to ignore him now.  Act like nothing happened between the two of you.  No doubt he's expecting you to come on strong again, and is prepared this time.  Play it the other way.  Let him make the next move.  I think you'll be surprised by his reaction."  

Hermione smiled in a defeated way and conjured up a little courage.  "I will try."  Hermione pulled out the small book Ginny had just given her and fingered through the pages swiftly.  Stopping at one page she read the title and started to laugh.  "I do not think licking chocolate off of his stomach is the type of advice I need right now."

Ginny started to laugh with her.  "That's for later Hun, much later."  Hermione got up from the bed and made her way to the door while she tucked the little book back into her robes.  She knew she had to go now, she was already late for her brewing session with Severus, and he would be furious.

*******

Hermione walked slowly into the private labs in the dungeons and timidly made her way over to a studying Severus.  She heard him growl in acknowledgement to her arrival.  He looked up from his research and eyed her angrily. 

"I hope you have a good reason for being late this morning.  This is important work Hermione; I would expect better work ethics from you."

"I had to talk to Ginny this morning and inform her of the letter that was sent by Lucius last night.  I want her to be knowledgeable about all of the news in case we should need her help, or Harry."  Severus scowled at her when she mentioned Harry, and she knew he was still not a fan of the 'boy-who-lived'.

"Well, we should get started on the latest version of our potion; unless you have a need to torture me further."  Severus got up from his seat and made his way over to their usual cauldron.

Hermione immediately wanted to come back at him and yell at him for starting this little game in the first place.  But she calmed herself down and decided to play it cool.  "I have no idea what you are talking about Severus.  I am always a professional."

Severus snorted quietly at her last comment and started to gather the ingredients that they would need.  "As long as we understand each other, let's begin."  Severus flicked his wand grandly towards the board that loomed over the front of the lab, and the latest version of their instructions appeared on it.  He always did this so they would remember every little detail that they had changed from version to version of the potion.  Hermione started to line up the ingredients in order that they were needed, while Severus lit a small fire under the cauldron that contained their base potion.  He started to stir it counter-clockwise in a slow fashion while Hermione chopped up the mandrake root that would be used this time.  They both knew that mandrake root would make an unusual outcome for the potion; but both agreed that it would be worth their time to find out what type of results could be brought forth from it in this field of research.

Time went by quickly while they brewed in complete silence.  Hermione paid a lot of attention to the cauldron and the instructions that were at the front of the room.  Only in brief moments, when she thought he was not looking, she would glance over at Severus and watch the way he moved.  She loved to watch a true master at work.  He made every move with precision and exact measures.  He had no room for faltering.  She couldn't help but wonder if he was as graceful and sure of himself in other areas.

Hermione took over the stirring and would be at it for a long time.  She used the time to daydream about Severus and his ability to make her melt.  Severus watched Hermione as she stirred the potion and noticed the glazed look in her eyes.  He had noticed the stolen looks she had been taking throughout their entire brewing session.  It was only a matter of time before he took his revenge.

After about ten minutes of stirring Severus walked over to the cauldron and stood behind Hermione.  Hermione was brought out her daydreams and suddenly aware of his proximity to her.  She quickly remembered the last time she was in this situation and knew she had to keep calm and steer clear of kissing him.  

Severus made slow and enticing movements as he directed her aside with a slight push of his hands on her hips.  He lingered on her hips for a few moments and kneaded the curve of her waist lightly.  Hermione was at full attention from his ministrations, and knew she was in for a long day.

Severus removed his hands from her waist and inspected the potion one last time.  Deciding that it was time to add the final ingredient, he took a small bottle from the table and added a few drops of Hydrochloric Acid.  It was a muggle ingredient that Hermione had introduced to him.  It was rather dangerous to the body, but mixed with this potion it would be neutralized enough to make it okay to ingest.  Hermione immediately stopped her stirring and turned the flames down slightly under the cauldron.  Now they only had to wait a half hour while it simmered to perfection.

Severus watched Hermione gather the remaining bottles and bags that were left on their work table as she started to place them back in their assigned spots.  That's when everything changed.

Severus swiftly came into contact with Hermione's body as he pulled her against him.  She was facing away from him with his body pressed up against her back.  Hermione sucked in a small breath of air as she felt Severus wrap one arm around her waist and use his other hand to wrap it around her neck and push her hair aside, exposing her neck to him.  "What is it that you want from me?  Hmmm?  Tell me, are you trying to infuriate me, or is this just some sort of game for you?"  

Severus breathed heavily along her neck and placed a small kiss on the back of her neck just below her ear.  Hermione moaned in appreciation and lost her ability to stand on her own.  "Oh god."  Hermione shuddered and lost all sense of reason; she knew she was in his control.

"Why me, Hermione?  Do you laugh at me with your friend Ginny?  There must be some reason."  Severus pulled away from her and turned her around to face his cold black eyes.  He stared intensely into her green orbs of desire and waited for a response.

"I only want you Severus.  Is that too hard to believe?  I want to feel you near me."  Hermione pleaded with her eyes, but knew it was hopeless.  She only saw anger and hatred in return.

In a flash her world was turned into a frenzy.  Severus pushed Hermione forcefully against the wall behind her.  He claimed her hands with his own above her head pinning her against the wall.  She was helpless to fight back.  He took her mouth in his with a deeply passionate kiss.  Pressing his body closer to hers he felt her leg wrap around his waist.  They were both breathing hard; in short gasps as Severus released her from the kiss long enough to say a few breathy words.  "Is this what you want?"  

Hermione nodded in satisfaction as she moaned in utter desire.  Severus released her hands and started to kiss her neck as he pulled her top off her shoulders, exposing more flesh to him.  Everything was rushed and frantic.  Hermione needed to feel him closer to her.  She grabbed his waist and pressed her abdomen into his.  She began to rock her hips against his, eliciting a moan from his mouth.  

Severus pulled her from the wall and pushed her up on a table nearby.  He pushed her onto her back and climbed up on top of her.  Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him closer to her.  Severus began to unbutton her top and work his way down her chest with each opened button.  Hermione moved her hands to his hair and guided his exploration.  She wanted to feel more of him.  She felt his desire for her pressing into her abdomen.

All of sudden Hermione felt cold with the absence of anyone near her.  She opened her eyes to find Severus stepping away from her catching his breath.  "What's wrong?"  Hermione was barely able to speak in her state of arousal.

"I told you, Hermione, if you play this game you will get burned."

Hermione sat up and looked enraged.  "Oh no you don't Severus!  You love me, I know you do.  You want me just as much as I want you.  I felt what I did to you, and you can't deny that."

Severus smirked in an evil way and let a small chuckle.  "You are such a child.  Poppy could elicit that kind of response from me if she rubbed up against me in that suggestive sort of manner.  There is a difference between lust and love Hermione.  Don't get your hormones mixed up with your head."  

Hermione screamed in utter anger and grabbed the nearest bottle to her.  She thrust the bottle across the room at Severus.  Severus ducked in just enough time as the bottle flew past him and shattered against the wall.  "I hate you!"

Severus just grinned, "Well at least we are back to the way things used to be when you were my student."  Severus turned to check on the potion simmering in the room, as Hermione gathered herself up and ran from the room.  

********

Hermione slammed her door as she ran into her quarters, away from Severus.  

"I can't believe him.  Why does he do this to me?  All I can think about is how much I want to finish what he started; but at the same time, I can't stand the sight of him.  I must be crazy."  Hermione flung open her door to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed.  Crookshanks hissed as he ran from the bed, trying to avoid being squashed.  Hermione stared at the ceiling and thought about what had happened.  Things would have to change if she was going to make Severus realize how much he loved her.  She knew he couldn't be that good of an actor.  

Hermione sighed in defeat, knowing that she was falling hopelessly in love with the most stubborn and incorrigible man on the face of the earth.  Hermione rolled on her side and looked at her nightstand to see the music box that Ginny had given her.  She reached over to open the box, and waited in anticipation of the music.  The melodic tunes of Bonnie Raitt drifted into her room.  Hermione listened and recognized the song immediately; _I Can't Make You __Love__Me.  "Ughhh….not you too."  Hermione slammed the closed the music box in frustration.  She didn't need an inanimate object mocking her._

TBC

Author's Note:  Here's another installment in only a couple of days….go me.  I hope you all enjoy my revenge, Severus style.  I know he seems like quite the ass right now, but I promise he will come around.  He just has to be knocked over the head a few times.  I don't want him going all lovey-dovey in an instant.  It must be truly Severus, in a slow, agonizing change.  More to come as soon as possible, I promise.


	11. A Sudden Realization

Disclaimer: All characters and places associated with the Harry Potter book series and movies do not belong to me.  All rights and ownership belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's note: It's been a long time and I do apologize.  I finally made it through the holidays in retail, and I survived (somewhat).  I now have the time to start writing again, but I had to go back and read my story again and refresh myself as to where I left things.  I hope to keep the chapters coming quickly from now on.  It shouldn't be too much longer.  If anyone has any good suggestions or ideas (plot wise) I would love the help.  I seem to get a little writer's block when I try to finish the story...not sure how far to take it.  Anyway, after the long wait...enjoy.

**Chapter Eleven - A Sudden Realization**

Two days after Severus's cruel remarks towards Hermione, Ginny was leaving Hogwarts to meet up with Harry.  Ginny gathered up her robes for her trip while Hermione followed her around like a lost puppy.  

"Ginny, I just don't know what to do.  Severus pushed me away like I was a toy.  He hurt me badly, and didn't even flinch while doing it."  Hermione stopped and turned to face Ginny as they got close to the entrance gates of the castle.  "Why am I such a loser?  I have managed to fall for the meanest, cruelest, and most arrogant man in the wizarding world.  Have I gone crazy?"

"You are not crazy, Hermione.  You're just in love.  You just happen to be in love with a very difficult man."  Ginny hugged Hermione and comforted her one last time.  "It will all work out.  You said the two of you think you may have found the answer to your research.  So let that be your focus now.  Maybe when the two of you find the cure, you can celebrate.  Perhaps Severus will loosen up then."

Hermione opened the door for Ginny and handed her a bag as she went to leave.  "I am going to miss having you here to help me in this mess that I have created."

"Whatever you do, don't let him get to close to you again, unless you're sure that you are in control.  That way you'll have more fun."  Ginny flashed Hermione a sly, impish little grin and waved as she turned to leave in a cloud of billowing robes.  "I love you, Hermione.  Don't forget to call Harry soon; he's absolutely hopeless when it comes to creating a guest list for his side of the wedding.  He'll need all the help you can give him."

Hermione watched as Ginny bounded down the path towards Hogsmeade.  She took a deep breath and tried to come to grips with her impending meeting with Severus.  She was due to meet Severus in his private labs in order to brew the latest version of their work.  Thinking of the disaster she was in the last time she brewed with Severus only made it harder to go back.

But they were so close.  Severus was certain they had finally found the answer to the after effects of the cruciatus curse.  Hermione tested and retested the theory and knew he was right.  It was only a matter of brewing the potion correctly and testing it on a willing patient.  

Hermione turned towards the dungeons and stood up straight, it was time to face him again.

********

"You're late."  Severus scowled in his usual manner and acted as though no one had entered the room.   Hermione simply took her usual place behind the cauldron and waited for Severus to put the instructions on the board at the front of the room.  

Severus flicked his wand sharply and the instructions appeared on the board in his usual spidery handwriting.  He looked up from his desk when Hermione began to gather the ingredients needed.  "If you will prepare the ingredients, I will brew the potion today."

Hermione turned her head towards Severus and nodded in agreement to his statement.  She mindlessly began to prepare ingredients.  She had done this part of the process numerous times before.  The mundane act of this process had caught her not paying attention to what she was doing.   All of a sudden Severus grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her work.

"I do not know what it is you are hoping to achieve, but if you continue in this manner you will slice your hand severely."  Severus pulled her hand away from the knife and released it once it was far enough away.

Hermione came out of her daze and took in the scene that she had caused.  Realizing that she had almost cut into her own hand, she blushed profusely and became very aware of Severus's touch.  

"If you could stop acting like a school-girl with a crush, let's continue.  We are to close now to have your flighty behavior get in the way."  Severus walked towards the cauldron and checked on the simmering potion that was already brewing.  Hermione fumed hotly at Severus's remark, but continued to work.  She tried her best to stay quiet during the brewing session; hoping to stay away from a repeat performance of their last encounter.

Hermione made sure to pay attention to every little detail after that moment.  She was not about to let him get the better of her again.  She watched his every motion and complete accuracy.  She pondered the thought of whether Severus was ever capable of making a mistake.  But she quickly reminded herself of his colorful past, and knew that he was not always as sure of himself as he was now.  Hermione thought of ways to break down his cold exterior.  She had learned that tricks and lustful glances were not the way to get his attention.  He needed something more.

After a few hours, Severus was bottling the final product of their work.  He scribed a label carefully and placed it on his desk.  "I will have this potion sent to St. Mungo's in the morning.  Hopefully they will be able to test the potion and send us the results."  Hermione nodded and went to pass by Severus to make her way to her private quarters.  "Where are you going?"

Hermione stopped immediately and turned to look Severus in the eye.  "I was planning on going to my quarters, if that is okay with you?"  Hermione drawled out the last part of her question with sarcasm.

"I only ask because I am in charge of your protection.  Or have you forgotten that already?"  

"I have not forgotten!"  Hermione got louder in frustration and looked down at the ground for an answer.  In a final attempt to smooth things over she looked up in defeat.  "Can we just stop?  I don't want to fight, I don't want to play games, and I don't want to do this anymore.  I just want to stop.  Please."

Severus read her frustration and defeat and knew it was time to stop the games.  "Since you are the one who started these games, it is fitting that you end them."  Severus searched Hermione's eyes for some sign of what he should do next.

"Then it's over?  That's all I want from you."  Hermione turned to leave once again, but stopped at the door.  "It's too bad that we had to do things this way.  I meant everything I ever said or did...I really..."

Hermione collapsed suddenly to the floor.  The sound made Severus turn in just enough time to see her head clash dangerously hard with the stone floor.  

"Hermione!!  Hermione!!"  Severus was at her side in a flash.  He cradled her head in his arms and looked over her body for signs to explain her sudden fall.  "Hermione, please can you hear me?  Talk to me, move, anything.   Oh, bloody hell!"  Severus closed his eyes in concentration and apparated to the infirmary.  "Poppy!!  I need you now!"  Severus ran to the nearest bed and laid Hermione gently down.  "Poppy where are you!"

At that time Poppy came out of her office quickly and took in the scene before her.  "My god Severus, what happened to her?"

"I don't know.  She was talking to me in the labs and then she simply collapsed.  She hit her head fairly hard on the floor; I think she may have a concussion."  Severus was hovering over Hermione trying desperately to find something to do.

"Please, Severus, go sit down.  You only get in the way when you hover around like that."  Poppy pointed to a seat nearby and went to work as quickly as possible.  

Severus sat in the chair she had pointed out to him and began to fidget nervously.  It was driving him mad to be so useless in helping Hermione and being forced stay on the sidelines.  He knew this had to have something to do with Lucius and his threats.  Severus watched Hermione lying on the bed and longed to hold her in comfort.  He didn't understand his need to be her protector at this time.  All he knew was that he couldn't let her leave him now; not when he had so many questions.  What was she going to say to him?  What did she mean when she said that she meant everything she ever said or did?  And why was he feeling this way?  

Severus thought about the possibility of Lucius taking her away from him and hurting her.  "I'll kill him."  Severus mumbled under his breath, and caught the ear of Poppy. 

"What did you say Severus?"

Severus looked up from his thoughts, realizing that he said that out loud.  He quickly gained back his concentration and looked at Poppy.  "I said 'I will go inform Albus'."  Severus got up from his assigned seat and glided out of the infirmary towards the headmaster's office.  His robes billowed behind him accentuating his fury with every step.

TBC

Author's Note:  Sorry it's short and a little choppy.  The sentences just didn't seem to flow as easily this time.  Hopefully the writing flow will all come back to me soon.  


	12. Lucius Returns

Disclaimer: All characters and places associated with Harry Potter do not belong to me.  All rights and ownership belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Twelve – Lucius Returns**

"It would seem that Hermione has been put into a deep state of sleep.  It is like a coma."  Poppy explained Hermione's condition to Albus, Minerva, and Severus.  The three had gathered fairly quickly after Severus informed them of Hermione's condition.  They watched Poppy rub a small amount of cream on the back of Hermione's neck in an attempt to heal the bruises she gained in the fall.

"Poppy is there any way of knowing how she was put into this state?"  Albus asked her in his usual calm manner.  

Severus threw up his hands in frustration and began to pace furiously behind the group.  "Is it not obvious that this is the work of Lucius?  I should have killed him when I had the chance."  

"Calm down Severus.  You are of no use to us in this state.  We have to find out the source of her condition before we cast blame."

Albus turned back to face Poppy and cast her a quick look of questioning.  "From what I can gather, Hermione is dreaming.  Her mind is still functioning at a phenomenal rate.  I would even go as far to say that she is trapped inside her own mind.  But I can't be sure how and why."  Poppy sat down next to Hermione on the bed and brushed a few strands of curls away from her eyes.  She looked so peaceful in this slumber; but Poppy worried about the turmoil that Hermione might be going through in her mind.

"I believe there is a spell that is similar to that in the dark arts."  Albus looked over to Severus and grabbed his arm gently in an attempt to gain his full attention.  "Severus, do you remember the spell that I'm talking about?  I think it was called _Night of No Return_."

Severus looked deeply into the reassuring eyes of his Headmaster.  Suddenly Severus's eyes grew in realization.  "I know that spell."  Severus pulled his arm from Albus's grasp and ran over to the sleeping Hermione.  He closed his eyes in remembrance and began to mutter a few charms as he waved his hands over her body.  Amidst the waving a blue ball of energy began to form over Hermione's waist.  Severus wrinkled his brow in concentration and finished the final words of the enchanted charms.  A small explosion erupted amongst the energy ball and produced the picture of Lucius Malfoy.  

The entire group grasped when they saw the face of Lucius floating over Hermione.  Severus opened his eyes to look at the figure in front of him and waved his hands to dismiss the charms.  The energy disappeared as quickly as it came.  "I will kill him!"

"Now Severus, please remain calm.  What was it that you just did?"

"It was a charm that reveals the caster of the spell _Night of No Return_.  I should have known that Lucius would try something like this.  He was the one that introduced me to that spell.  He found it absolutely astonishing, because it allowed him to level the playing field when he was out-matched."  Severus growled as he slumped down into the chair next to Hermione's bed and looked over her intensely.

"Boys, as much as I'm enjoying this display of wisdom, could someone please tell me what the _Night of No Return does."  Minerva interrupted to try and gain knowledge of all that was happening._

Severus began to explain the spell, never once looking up from Hermione.  "It is a spell that puts the victim in a state of slumber on the outside.  But it takes them into their own mind and places them into a world created by the caster.  In essence, it traps them inside themselves.  Usually the victim is not aware that they are no longer in the real world; to them everything is real, and felt fully.  Lucius found it so useful because he would have the ability to disable someone without getting close to them.  Also, he could place them in a dungeon of his own creation and torture them into submission.  He called it 'breaking their spirit.'  In the past he would leave his victims in this state until they no longer fought back in the dream world.  When he brought them out of the sleep, they were so broken that they rarely ever fought him in the real world."  Severus glared over at the few people standing in the room.  "Like his note said, she fought him in her dreams.  Lucius knew he was no match for her, he had to break her first."

"Lucius is not a powerful wizard Severus.  Is there a way to break his concentration and interfere with the spell?"  Albus began to question Severus to try and get him out of his revenge mode.  He knew Severus all to well, and knew the dangers of him thinking about that path for too long.  "Or maybe we could find a spell or potion to break off the control he has over her."

"Albus there is no counter-spell.  That was the genius of the spell; he could cast it and be sure of its outcome.  He doesn't even have to concentrate during the spell.  He only has to use his powers when he enters the dream-world to torture her.  Otherwise he will leave her in some dark place, alone with time to think about why no one has saved her.  It is all part of his process."

Minerva began to pace with anxiety as Poppy slowly and silently returned to her work.  They were all at a lose and feeling worthless in their present situation.  Albus walked over to Severus and stood behind him.  He placed a hand on Severus's shoulder in comfort and listened to Severus sigh in frustration.

"Severus, is there a way to enter into Hermione's dream?  She should not be alone, and we should inform her of the situation."  Albus asked quietly, in an attempt to find an answer.

"I'm not sure.  It seems probable, but dangerous to the one entering.  They take the risk of being trapped as well.  But they would not be trapped in their mind; they would be in Hermione's."

Without a word Severus stood from the chair and began to swiftly walk out of the room.

"Severus, where are you going?"  Minerva asked when he startled as he passed her so abruptly.

"I'm going to find out if there is a way to talk to Hermione.  I cannot leave her to be tortured by Lucius with no way out."  Severus stopped and looked back at Hermione one last time before he left the room.  "I would not even wish that on her."

Once Severus had left the room Minerva walked over to Albus in a frantic state.  "What are we going to do Albus?  We can't just leave her like this."

"Minerva, please control yourself.  Severus will find an answer.  In the meantime, why don't you research any information you can find on this spell."  Albus placed his arm around Minerva's waist and began to lead her out of the infirmary.  "We will save her, I promise."  Before they left the room Albus turned one last time to address Poppy.  "Poppy, please inform me of any changes in Hermione's state."

"Certainly Albus."  And with those final words the room became quiet with inactivity; with the exception of Hermione's mind.

********

"Ughhh!"  Severus threw the book he had been reading into the hungry flames of the fireplace.  He had been researching the _Night of No Return_ spell for 60 hours straight.  His eyes were blackened with lack of sleep and his back ached from the numerous hours spent hunched over a book.

He moved from his desk chair and made his way over to the plush couch in front of the fire.  He fell down on the couch in anger and conjured up a bottle of fire whiskey with a glass.  He quickly stomached down a shot of the burning liquid and winced at the bitter taste.  "This is unacceptable!  I can't leave her in that world for too much longer."  Severus leaned back on the couch and rests his head on the back, looking up at the ceiling for some kind of insight.  He closed his eyes as all of the research he had done in the last couple of days swam through his head.  He turned his head to the side and opened his eyes to scan over the books stacked high on the table next to his couch.  

Severus sat up straight when his eyes caught a title that he had overlooked in the past.  _Dark Sleep Spells and Their Counters_ was an old book that yellowed with age.  He quickly pulled the tome from the stack and perused the delicate pages for some sign of the spell Hermione was under.  After a few seconds of shuffling through the pages he came upon a counter for the _Night of No Return _spell.  "This might be exactly what I need."

He quickly read through the ingredients and time it took to create the potion involved.  But after a few minutes of reading he learned that the potion would only allow a person to enter into the victim's dream world and warn them about the spell and what was happening to them.  It seems that there is a time limit on how long the person can stay in the dream world; once they get in, they have to awake themselves with help from the outside, or they risk trapping themselves.

Severus read into the night and tried to come up with a solution to bring Hermione out with him.  He had already decided that he would be the one to go into her dream world in order to find her.  He just had to find a way to bring her out at the same time that the 'helper' brings him out.  After hours of work and the onset of a horrible headache, Severus finally decided to get a little bit of sleep.  He had written out all the instructions needed to perform the potion and spell.  But he knew that he would be lost in a dream world if he went in exhausted.

********

The next morning Severus went to see Albus and informed him of all that he had found.  The two of them brewed the potion needed to put Severus in the dream like state.  Albus assigned himself the task of bringing Severus back out of the dream world.

Once they were ready they headed to the infirmary and set up a bed and table next to Hermione.  Severus lay down on the bed and looked over at the sleeping Hermione.  All he could think of was the pain that she could be going through and wanted to save her from it all.  He closed his eyes in concentration as he grasped her hand.  He felt the cold clammy skin of her hand and knew that he had to act fast.  He used his free hand to gulp down the prepared potion.

Within a few seconds Severus was quickly falling asleep next to Hermione.  Albus began to mutter a spell over their bodies that would protect them from physical harm while the intruder was in the dream.  The way it worked was that Severus had only thirty minutes to be with Hermione.  Once he finished his mission he would simply say aloud, "I need to go home."  These were the words that they placed in the spell to bring the port-key to come back to the real world.  If Severus did not say those words before his time was up, he would be trapped inside Hermione's dream world, and become pervious to Lucius's whims.  Albus muttered the spell over and over again, hoping that all would go well.  But he knew Severus all to well, and was afraid that he would sacrifice himself to try and bring Hermione back.

*******

Severus opened his eyes to a dark, dreary world.  The air was damp, the kind you can feel as it penetrates your skin.  He turned in place, trying to get an idea of where he was.  It was then that he saw her.  She was chained to a wall, slumping against the metal.  Her body lacked any strength and looked as if she had no life left in her.  He gasped at the sight of her bloodied hands and face.

Hermione shuddered in fear at the sound of another person approaching.  She never once looked up to see the worried eyes of Severus.  Severus ran to her side and quickly assessed the bruises and scraps that were bleeding from lack of care.  He ran his hand down her side and heard her wince in pain at his light touch.  She probably had some broken ribs.  It was then that he gently placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his.  "Hermione, look at me."

Hermione opened her and looked through the blood stained vision that had become a reality to her.  "Severus, where have you been?  I've been calling you; you were supposed to be here."  Her words were like whispers with no strength.  

"Shhh….it's going to be alright.  You're going home Hermione.  Lucius will have to deal with me."  And with those words Severus took a hold of her hands and whispered to her the words that needed to be said.  He was certain this would work.  He knew that Lucius would have a fight when he came back to torture Hermione and found him instead.  

Hermione lifted her head just enough to see the caring look in Severus's eyes.  She leaned in next to him and placed her head on his shoulder in comfort.  It was then that she said the fateful words, "I need to go home."  In a flash the world got dark with the absence of Hermione.  Severus was left alone in this place, waiting for the return of Lucius.

*******

Hermione's eyes fluttered open after the days of sleep.  She awoke to find a gleeful Headmaster smiling down at her.  

"Hermione it is good to have you back."  Albus stopped his spell and looked over the tattered face of Hermione.  Once she was released from the dream world, her bruises and scars that she had gained in the dream quickly appeared on her body in the real world.  Hermione put her hand on the mattress and tried to push herself up into a sitting position.  It was then that a sharp pain ran through her body and she fell back down to the mattress.

"Careful Hermione, you have been through quite an ordeal.  It will take Poppy a few days to heal you from these injuries."  Hermione nodded in agreement as she held her side in pain.  Albus called Poppy over to Hermione and told her about her present condition.  Poppy quickly got to work and welcomed Hermione back to the real world.

It was then that Hermione looked over to her side and saw the sleeping body of Severus next to her.  He still had a hold of one of her hands and rested peacefully in the bed.  She knew that he was no where near peaceful in the place that Lucius had put her.  She could only hope that Severus was strong enough to make his way back to her soon.

TBC

Author's Note:  Thanks for all of the reviews.  I appreciate the constructive criticism.  I realize that Snape and Hermione are a little out of character in this fic, but it is my first attempt.  Like I said, I try.  But the point of fanfic is to create an alternate of the world that is already true.  I try to keep them in character as much as possible, but I have to compromise to make the story flow.  I hope all can still enjoy it despite the few liberties I take.  I hope to write a new chapter soon….don't want to keep you waiting too long.


	13. Barely Coming Through

Disclaimer: All characters and places related to the _Harry Potter_ books and movies belong to J.K. Rowling.  I claim no ownership or rights to her world; I only play in it because it's so much fun.

Author's Note: Okay, Okay….I know I am so sorry.  It's been forever since my last update to this story.  I have no excuses, just lost track of time.  When I realized how long it had been, I had to go back and reread all of my story (I couldn't remember where I left it off).  Anyway, I profusely apologize and want to beg your forgiveness.  I will try to write the final few chapters of this story as quickly as possible.  This next scene was my only stumbling block in finishing this storyline.  Bear with me in the final hour of my insanity.

**Chapter Thirteen – Barely Coming Through**

Severus looked into the thick darkness that engulfed his body.  He clutched the inviting wood of his wand in his hand, hoping to see Lucius soon.  It had been hours since Hermione had left the dreary confines of this world, and Severus felt each second pass.  He could feel the pain of Hermione's healing process intrude his thoughts.  The darkness only reminded him of the cold and lonely life he led, and he welcomed the feeling of another person in his mind.  

In some way, while Severus was trapped in Hermione's mind, he was able to feel her extreme moods and emotions; creeping into his thoughts.  Severus ran his free hand through his sweat-laced hair and began to pace in the small cell.  His body ached from lack of movement and he quickly realized the need to keep moving.  He began to go through strategies to take on Lucius.  He knew that he would need to overcome him instantly and take the lead at the start.  His mind raced through all of the spells used in combat, and quizzed himself of defense moves as well.  He knew that Lucius would try to defeat him with an unforgiveable; using all of his old tactics to defeat an old friend.

Severus had the advantage because of Lucius's mistake in thinking that Severus was still on his side.  Lucius made it clear that he was unaware of Severus's loyalties with the notes that he sent Hermione.  It was up to Severus to decide where he stood once and for all, and to prepare to take the life of a man he once called friend.

*********

Hermione's eyes fluttered open to a beaming medi-witch looming over her.  Madame Pomfrey saw Hermione's movement and flew to her side to see how she was feeling.

"Hermione, it is good to see you up.  How are you feeling this afternoon?"

Hermione looked up at Madame Pomfrey and smiled slightly to reassure the overprotective medi-witch.  "I am feeling much better today.  My ribs do not hurt nearly as much, and I no longer have a headache from the pain."

"That's so good to hear Hermione.  We have all been so worried about you."  Madame Pomfrey patted Hermione's brow lightly and ran a scan of her condition with that light touch.  "You are doing so much better.  You have taken well to your recovery.  

"Dumbledore asked me to inform him when you woke up.  It seems that he has some news concerning your condition.  Are you feeling up to company?"

Hermione smiled strongly this time, and pulled herself up to a sitting position.  This time she only winced slightly from the pain in her side.  "I feel fine.  Tell him that I would like to hear anything that he can tell me.  I am so worried about Severus at this time."  Hermione then looked over to the still figure laying beside her.  She grabbed a hold of his hand and squeezed it, hoping to give him some kind of assurance of her presence.  

He had saved her life and risked his own to avenge her.  Hermione watched his eyes squint in a small movement as if he was concentrating on something.  She knew where he was and saw all of the darkness that he was in lingering in the back of her mind.  It confused her how a man that belittled all that she was, would go to such lengths for her sanity.  Dumbledore had told her of the dangers of leaving her in that state for much longer.  She wanted to thank him and help him come out of the nightmare that he was in…but her thoughts were all in vain.

Hermione was brought out of her turmoil when Dumbledore came into the infirmary with a wide smile and twinkle in his eyes.  "Well, look who's up.  It is so good to see you up and smiling Hermione."

"I feel good."  Hermione's smile slipped from her face when she felt Severus's hand twitch in her own.  "He keeps moving slightly in his state, and I keep hoping that he will wake up."

"You did that as well when you were under this spell.  We are doing all we can to help him at this time.  If Severus does come in contact with Lucius while under, it is very possible that Lucius will terminate the spell and Severus will revive."  Dumbledore pulled a chair up next to Hermione's bed and sat down facing her.  "That is what we are all hoping for.  Now I do have a few things I need to tell you about your condition."

Dumbledore looked into Hermione's eyes, "Do you ever have the sensation that you can feel what Severus is going through?"

Hermione looked at Albus with expectation.  "Yes, I do.  At times I feel like he is somewhere in my head trying to talk to me.  Is it possible for me to speak to him?"

"No I don't think that would be possible.  But since Severus is essentially trapped in your mind, you have access to his stronger emotions.  As he should feel the same way with your moods.  That is why it is vitally important at this time that you stay calm.  Any extreme moods or emotions will affect his ability to think rationally and fight."  Hermione nodded at his information and asked if there were any signs of this transference of emotions in the physical realm.  

"Will others be able to tell if I should feel these emotions?"

Albus was uncertain of the answer and only shrugged his shoulders.  "I'm uncertain.  I felt you needed to be warned, if there are physical repercussions, we wanted you to be prepared.  Also, you should know that if Severus should die while in your mind, you will feel his death.  His removal from your mind in that way will leave a hole in your psyche.  The research is very clear on this."

Hermione questioned Albus with her eyes, and became frustrated at his sudden silence.  "What are you trying to say?  Tell me all of the facts please; I deserve to know the truth."

Albus lost the twinkle in his eyes as his face saddened at her situation.  "It seems that in the past one person tried this before, and the person that was originally placed under the spell was lost without that new presence in their mind.  The death will make you live out your life with a constant feeling of being incomplete and lost without your whole self.  It seems that he will take a part of you with him.  The last person was not able to deal with the pain and lose that they felt.  It ended in suicide."

Hermione looked down at her hands and noticed how she was wringing them in anxiety.  This was too much to take.  She could lose not only Severus, but her mind to this horrible nightmare.

*********

Two days had passed slowly for Hermione.  She had begged Dumbledore for permission to study the spell and its qualities.  Dumbledore finally gave in and would check in on Hermione each time he brought her new books.  She kept him up at all hours, constantly wanting to see new books from all parts of the library.  Even asking for many of Severus's books from her quarters.  

She was no closer to finding a way out of this spell, than she was two days before.  She thought of trying to go back in using the same potion and spell that Severus had used to save her; but she found that she would only end up causing herself extreme mental anguish by the intrusion within her own mind.  It seemed that matters of the mind became complicated if fooled around with.  Hermione was at a loss.

She picked up the book that she had been reading for the last three hours and slammed it shut with utter frustration.  She fingered the spine slowly as she began to try and calm herself.  She knew that this type of frustration would only serve to hurt Severus.

"AAGGHHHH!!!" Hermione clutched her head as she lurched forward in pain.  Her head felt like it was going to explode.  The pain came in waves, and all thought was lost to its' strength.  "What is happening to me!" She yelled in the air and breathed in harshly with each wave of pain.  

It was then that she realized that the pain in her head was from the conflict Severus was fighting.  She slowly got out of her bed and struggled to make her way over to Severus's side.  She grasped his hand tightly as a flash went through her mind.  A scene of Lucius casting a spell towards Severus played out in an instant.  She felt the wave of pain hit her head as Severus wretched over at the spell.  

Hermione screamed with each throbbing reminder of Severus's fight.  Hermione leaned over Severus's body and began to scream at him, hoping to give him strength.  "Severus, Severus, please!!!  If you can hear me.  Please, Fight!!  Fight!"  A sharp pain shot through her head and she fell to her knees next to his bed.  She still held on to his hand, and pulled herself up to him.  She used all of her strength to reach her mouth to his ear and whisper in desperation, "I can't lose you."  With that statement silent tears began to fall down Hermione's cheeks as she held onto Severus with all her might.

A breathless, whisper was heard in the silence, "Hermione."  Hermione looked up to Severus's face to see his eyes open, but filled with pain.  

"Severus."  Hermione felt her body shudder with emotion.  "Aghh!!" and it was that last cry that took her into blackness, with the black pools of Severus's eyes the only sight to give her hope.

TBC

I would like to thank HPgirl55 and Alan's only for giving the push that I needed to finish out this story.  They helped me realize how long it has been since I last updated.  I hope to keep it coming as quick as possible and to finish the story soon.  Thank you for bearing with me and remaining faithful…I understand if you even have to read it all over again to remind yourself what all has happened.   -CelticWords


	14. Healing Together

Disclaimer: All characters and places associated with Harry Potter books and movies do not belong to me.  All rights are reserved for the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Fourteen – Healing Together**

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I receive the notice of your wedding ceremony with bitter happiness.  I want to wish the two of you the best and send my love to bless your union.  I regret that I was unable to attend and stand at your side at this momentous occasion.  But you know I was there in spirit and will always be a part of this magical bond._

_It has been two weeks since Severus woke up from the nightmare.  Together, we are healing slowly.  As I am sure you have read, Lucius is now in the custody of the Ministry and awaits trial for attempted murder and kidnapping.  I am grateful to the Aurors that brought Lucius to justice.  It is only a matter of time._

_Severus and I have finally been released from the infirmary and are now residing in our quarters.  We have taken down the locks and doors that separated the two spaces in order to have access to each other.  It seems that we both need help at times, and are both too stubborn to admit it (Dumbledore was the force that took down the doors).  _

_We have settled into a pattern of our own.  We both read together and discuss potions in the morning.  We've come to enjoy each others company, and I even look forward to these times.  I have learned a lot about Severus's past and the decisions that he has made in his life.  Lunch is brought to us by house elves and we dine together in silence.  There have been a few occasions where we have been able to hold idle conversation during lunch (I really like those times).  Severus is stubborn and clams up at times when he feels that I am intruding on his privacy.  He went as far as ordering me to leave his quarters, and lamely tried to throw a book at me.  But in his condition it only came across like a child throwing a fit.  _

_Dumbledore__ believes that Severus and I talking is the key to our healing process.  He feels that we have made a connection from this experience, and we need to understand each other in order to gain peace.  I use the nights to tell Severus all about my fears and desires, and all the things that I used to keep secret.  At times I feel like he will respond and say that he understands, but he looks at the ground as if he's embarrassed.  I hope to open him up soon, and get an insight into this unusual and complicated man._

_Thank you for sending a note of congratulations concerning the potion Severus and I completed.  I am reading everyday about all of the progress it has made, and of all the people that are being healed.  We are glad to have finally been able to help those suffering.  It means so much to receive this note from you and Harry while you were on your honeymoon (you really shouldn't have taken the time).  The Ministry is sending me many notes and contracts everyday, hoping to gain the rights to the potion.  Severus is infuriated by their not so subtle attempt to take the glory and the profits from our work.  I am under the same impression as Severus and am growing more agitated with the Ministry each day.  _

_Well, I guess I should let you go and enjoy your newlywed status to the famous Boy-Who-Lived.  I am sorry to ramble on for so long, but I feel a longing to see you soon.  I love you dearly and will always hold you near to my heart._

_Your Forever Friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

_**********_

Hermione looked around the vast and empty room as she finished the long letter to Ginny.  She always felt alone these days, and wanted to fill that gap.  The only time Hermione was ever comforted was with Severus.  She knew he held some part of her in him, and wanted to get it back.  But he was always pushing away and trying to recover without her help.  

Hermione sealed the letter to Ginny and summoned her owl to her to attach the tiny scroll.  "Ginny Weasely-Potter; and be quick about it please."  She gave him a small treat and shooed him out the window.  

The night was approaching and Hermione began to gather a few books to read.  She made her way to couch in front of the fire and settled in for the night.  She sat looking at the first book with every intent to begin reading it, but only stared at the outside of its unimpressive cover.  Her eyes began to glaze over as she started to become lost in thought.  Her mind swirled with images of her life and Severus's.  At times she couldn't remember who had experienced the actual event.  It was becoming more and more difficult to understand the thoughts that were always present in her mind.

Suddenly, a presence was felt in the room and Hermione jumped slightly in her seat to turn towards the new person.  Severus was standing behind her watching her every move.  He seemed to be studying her.  

"I did not mean to frighten you.  I simply came to read with you.  But if I am bothering you, I will leave."

Hermione wanted him to stay, "No, please stay.  I enjoy having someone around."

"Thank you."  Severus sat across from Hermione in a comfortable armchair that sat slightly to the left of the fire.  He also carried with him a stack of books to read throughout the night.  He always came to Hermione at night to read in her company.  He longed to be with her and could not explain the need he had to be near her at times.  

The two sat in silence and stared at random points in the room.  Neither one was willing to voice the turmoil that was going on inside their mind, nor could they explain it on their own.  It was a staggering silence that only frustrated Hermione even more.

"I cannot take this anymore.  Severus we have to talk."  Hermione looked directly into his eyes and waited for a response. 

Severus only looked up to meet her gaze and nodded in a small agreement to her statement.

"Severus, I don't understand what I am going through, and I need your help.  I am unable to be alone without thinking about the nightmare, and feeling like I'm missing apart of myself.  But when I'm with you I start to feel complete.  Why?  I just want to know why?"

Severus never took away the gaze that Hermione held so intently and sighed deeply.  "Hermione, I don't want to need you.  I have been perfectly content to live my life without anyone in it up until this point.  But now I am finding myself missing your presence, and even longing to have those annoyingly long potions debates with you.  

Every night you tell me more and more about yourself; and I have come to realize that I have seen part of your life.  I know part of your heart….and I don't want you to see my life."

Hermione stood from her seat and began to pace slowly in front of Severus.  "Well that's to bad Severus.  I have already seen part of your life.  It's confusing me.  I have flashes, and I can't remember who's memories they are.  I am already a part of you just as much as you are a part of me.  I don't know what I need, but I know I need something from you."  Hermione stopped her pacing and turned to look at Severus.  It was then that she saw a small tear seep from his right eye.  He blinked and looked down to try and hide the show of emotion, but only made the tear slide down his cheek.  

"Why are you hiding from me Severus?"  Hermione moved to be in front of him, and dropped to her knees.  In her new position she looked up to see a small stream of tears falling from his eyes.

Severus wiped the tears from his face and quickly put on a scowl to hide his indiscretion.  He stood from the chair and took a few steps away from Hermione, leaving her on the ground.

"Get out."

"Severus, please don't do this."

"I said Get Out!!"

"Why are doing this?  Why can't you just talk to me?"

Severus became angry and pushed a small side table over in his frustration.  The piles of books that were on it flew across the floor.  "Why do you do this to me?"  He screamed at her in his rage and paced around the room with no goal to his movements.

"I don't understand Severus."  Hermione remained on the ground and kept her voice calm.

"Don't you get it!  I don't want you here!  I don't want you in my life, my mind, my memories!  I can't be dependent on you!"  Severus finally stopped screaming and came to a stop in the middle of the room.  He took a deep breath and turned to Hermione.  He looked into her eyes and saw all of her emotions pour from her.  He began to talk in a defeated tone, "I look at you and you see right through me.  When you went into the nightmare I was insane with anger.  I was willing to do anything to have you back in my life.  I wanted to keep you here forever, and have you all to myself.  I was selfish and not thinking about you during any of my madness.  But while I waited for Lucius I felt your presence in my mind, and I knew that I was only wanting you back to please me.  I can't destroy your life in order to have some kind of release from my lonely existence.  If I open up to you, you'll stay.  I know you, Hermione you will give up your life to help me."  Severus stopped talking and noticed the tears that were silently streaming down Hermione's face.  He did not know what to do; being uncomfortable dealing with other people's emotions.  Severus began to fidget in place and look around for something to save him from this awkward situation.

"Please talk to me."  Hermione was staring at him through blurred vision, pleading for some kind of peace.  It was at that moment that Severus knew he had to talk to her.  He was trying to save her from herself, and from his needs; but was only achieving her destruction.

"What do you want to know?"  Severus walked over to Hermione and helped her up to sit on the couch.  He sat next to her and prepared himself for the night.  With that one simple question, Severus had begun the healing that they both needed.

The two talked for hours into the night.  They both revealed the way they felt throughout the nightmare experience, and started to ask each other about the flashes that they had into the other's lives.  Hermione began to get sleepy at some time and turned her back to Severus to lean on him.  She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to talk to him with her eyes closed.  

Severus heard Hermione begin to drift off to sleep and situated her more comfortably next to him on the couch.  When she was no longer responding to his questions, he gently flicked his free hand to lower the lights in the room.  Severus settled in for the night and watched Hermione breath deeply on his chest.  She seemed to be peacefully sleeping and content in his presence.  And he had to admit that he to felt home with her by his side.

TBC.


	15. A New Day

Disclaimer: All characters and places associated with the _Harry Potter_ books and movies belong to J.K. Rowling.  I do not claim any rights or ownership…although it would be fun to take over for awhile.

**Chapter Fifteen – A New Day**

Severus opened his eyes slowly to the new day.  He started to stretch out from his uncomfortable position on the couch, when he realized that he had a sleeping Hermione curled up on his chest.  He looked down at her contented form and watched her sleep.  He was lost in a daze when he noticed her brow crease up in concern while she was sleeping.  She started to whimper softly in her sleep and began to search for something with her hands.  She rubbed her hands along his chest, grabbing at his clothes in an attempt to find what she was looking for.  

"Severus, where are you?"  Hermione started to talk in her sleep and become a little agitated.  "Severus, please, I need you."

It was at this time that Severus pulled her closer in his arms and began to stroke her back gently.  He tried to soothe her with a calming motion.  But when she started to become more agitated and frightened, he decided to try and wake her.

"Hermione.  Hermione, wake up."  He gently shook her shoulders in an attempt to make her gain consciousness.  Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open to the worried gaze of Severus's black eyes.  "Good Morning.  Are you ok?"

Hermione looked confused and took a second to take in her surroundings.  "Severus, have I been here all night?"

"Yes, you feel asleep on me while we were talking.  You seemed to be very comfortable, so I felt it would be better not to move you."

"I had the worst dream.  You weren't there and I needed you.  I am not sure why I needed you, but I felt that I would be lost without you."

Severus was unsure of how to comfort Hermione and simply began to rub her back with one hand while he embraced her with the other.  "It's ok, I'm here now."

"Severus, will you stay with me today?  I know you probably have things to do.  But I would really like it if I could help you and stay with you.  I just don't want to be alone today, and I think your presence is what soothes that feeling."

Severus looked into her eyes and saw the need that she had for him in that moment.  It was an unusual feeling to have someone need him.  He liked the possibility of someone relying on him for comfort, and for the first time in his life he had worth.  "Hermione, you are more than welcome to stay by my side.  In some strange way you make me feel worthy of attention.  I have never felt that before."  Severus could not believe the honesty that was so easily coming from him.  Her eyes pulled it out of him, and made him feel like everything was ok, and always would be.

Hermione watched the emotions wash over Severus's face with each passing moment.  She knew he was in uncharted territory.  His confession to her the night before, of not wanting to depend on anyone, was keeping him confused.  She wanted to make him understand the way she had been, and still was feeling for him.  For some strange reason, she had grown to love him, with all his mean looks and arrogant ways.  He had become important in her life, and was now a part of her mind.  His confessions from the night before helped her to understand all of his unusual ways.  

It was then that she brushed a stray black strand of hair behind his ear.  She watched as his eyes closed to her touch and he moved his head slightly, allowing her hand to cup his cheek.  Severus opened his eyes and looked directly into Hermione's.  Hermione ran her hand down Severus's cheek and caressed his neck.

That was when Severus gave up his struggle.  He leaned into Hermione and closed his lips over hers.  It was a sweet kiss, light and tender.  Hermione closed her eyes in response and gave herself over to Severus's loving touch.  For the first time, they really kissed.

Severus's head spun out of control as he became intoxicated with Hermione's kiss.  She moaned softly into his mouth as he licked her lips gently, begging for entrance.  Hermione allowed him to explore her mouth and began to squirm on top of him.  She became aroused quickly by his touch and felt his hands gently pull her towards him.  They melted into each other, not knowing what would come next.

Hermione broke the kiss and pecked a small kiss on the tip of his nose.  "Severus, do you want to do this?"

Severus looked down for a slight moment and raised his head to stare into Hermione's eyes.  "Hermione, I am unsure of what I want.  But I know now that I don't have the power to push you away.  It hurts too much to be without you."

Hermione closed her eyes as Severus ran the back of his fingers gently over her cheek.  She was losing herself in him, and knew that she needed more time to think things through.  "Severus, you make me feel whole." And with those words she tenderly removed herself from his embrace and stood up from the couch.  "We both are unsure of what is going on here, and I think we should wait.  I still want to be with you today, and help you with anything you may be doing.  But I want to give us both time to figure out what is happening between us."

"I think that is the best thing for the both of us.  This experience has connected us in some way, and I would hate to take advantage of you in midst of this confusion."

Severus stood up from the couch, and straightened his clothes.  He looked away at anything but Hermione, afraid he would be lost in her eyes.

"I am going to shower and get on some new robes; but I will meet you in your private labs in a little bit."  Hermione stared at Severus for some recognition, but he could not bring himself to look at her.

"That sounds fine.  We can have breakfast sent to us in the lab.  I have a list of potions that need to be prepared for Poppy.  I have neglected her requests while we were working together, and then there was the…."  Severus looked up at Hermione and stopped suddenly.  He knew that it was going to be a long day.  For the first time in his life, he needed her.

********

Hermione quickly showered and changed her clothes in anticipation of the coming day.  Her mind was whirling out of control with emotions and feelings that were new and unexplored.  For the first time she felt as though her affection was returned, and this excited and scared her all at once.  As she finished pulling her hair up into a sophisticated bun she heard the tingling of Crookshanks as he rubbed up against her legs.  

"Crookshanks, have I been neglecting you?  I am so sorry, but things seem to be finally looking up."  Hermione bent over to pet the attention starved cat.  "Well, what do you think of my hair?  I am trying something new.  I think it makes me look professional, not so bushy-haired and out of control."  Hermione stood up to study her reflection in the mirror.  She pulled her hands up around her hair and pulled a few strands of curls out of the bun to dangle down around her neck and frame her face.  "Now this is even better, softer and somewhat seductive.  I think Severus will love this look.  What do you think?"  Hermione turned to look down at Crookshanks.  Crookshanks bounded up on to the nearest chair and meowed as if to agree with her.

"Well, then I am off to the labs.  Don't wait up for me, ok."  Hermione drifted out of the room like a soft picture of beauty.  She was really coming into her own, and learning how to own her womanly form and face.

When Hermione entered the labs she saw Severus, newly showered, putting together ingredients for many different potions.  He had already pulled out four cauldrons, and began to start the fires below them.

"Well, you are really ready to get started Severus.  I was hoping to eat breakfast first."  Hermione smiled brightly as Severus looked up from his work to take in her appearance.  "I have sent for breakfast to be brought down here.  It should be here soon."  As soon as Hermione finished her last words a tray of fruit and bagels appeared on the desk between the two of them.  

Hermione looked over the few items that were on the tray and grabbed a piece of melon to nibble on.  Severus watched her as she ate delicately under his approval.

"Might I bother you to bring me a glass of pumpkin juice?"  Severus asked Hermione politely and waited for her response. 

"Of course.  Would you like a bagel, or maybe some fruit to go with your juice?"

"No, thank you.  Juice will be fine.  I have many potions to finish today and I would hate to get more behind schedule.  You forget that I also have a class to keep up with.  The students would surely know that something is wrong if I did not keep up my sour exterior and impossible tasks for them to complete."  Severus smiled at his last comment.

"I knew it!"  Hermione smiled as she gave Severus a glass of pumpkin juice.  "You admit yourself that you set us up for failure.  Always pushing us further than should be expected."

Severus just raised his eyebrows towards Hermione, "If I allowed the students to get away with adequate work they would not achieve greatness.  The few students, such as yourself, that succeeded under my teaching, went on to great careers and became developed pupils in the wizarding world."

"Was that a compliment?  I think I shall faint right here.  Professor Severus Snape does not give out compliments; especially to a Gryffindor."

"I do not recommend fainting.  The last time you did that, I was forced to injure myself as well."  Severus coyly looked over to Hermione to decipher her expression.  "Truly, Miss Granger, you can be more trouble than you are worth."

Hermione chuckled at his dry sense of humor and watched him as he went back to separating the ingredients.  She knew he would be at that for a little longer and decided to have another piece of fruit.  As Hermione picked out another piece, she noticed Severus steal a glance her way; watching her intricate moves.

"Don't think that I can't see you watching me Severus.  You are obvious in your mannerisms.  Really I expected more from an ex-deatheater."

Severus looked back to his work and blushed slightly.  Hermione smiled at the obvious blush that reddened his usually pale face.  It was so easy to embarrass him, and she loved this new side of him.  For the first time Severus had let his guard down, and was letting her see an intimate side of his personality.  He wasn't all bristle and thorns.

Hermione finished her fruit and walked over to Severus to offer her assistance.  "Where do you want me to start?"

Severus looked up from his current work and thought quickly of what he could assign her.  "Why don't you take these two cauldrons here.  I have set them up to prepare the..."

"Dreamless sleep draught.  Yes, I can see that."

Severus raised his eyebrows at her interruption.  He had grown to accept her interruptions from time to time.  She was a master at potions as well, and he had to remind himself that he was no longer dealing with a student.  In fact she had a few things to teach him.  

"Yes.  If you could prepare those potions for me I would appreciate your help.  I will work with these cauldrons to prepare a bone repairing potion, and a sober-up potion.  The sober-up potion I keep in stock for Minerva.  You would be surprised how often she is in need of it."

Hermione grinned at Severus and began to work on her assignment.  She had prepared the dreamless sleep draught many times before.  It was an easy potion that never caused her any complications.  

An hour had passed as they worked in silence, each paying attention to their own potions.  At times Hermione would notice Severus watching her with an unusual look, and wondered what he was thinking about.

After catching him three times, Hermione decided to get to the bottom of it.  "Severus, you really should perfect your old spying skills.  You are becoming more obvious each time you look my way.  Just what are you looking at?"

At this, Severus looked up to Hermione and watched her hands as she put in the last ingredient and began to stir the potion carefully.  "I am intrigued by you.  I find myself watching you work all the time.  I have noticed over our time together, that I have never worked with another master before; and I enjoy seeing the precise movements and certainty that you portray."

Hermione blushed under his praise and never looked up to meet his gaze.  "Thank you.  I do the same with you.  It really is a wonderful sight to see a master, such as yourself, work with such ease."

"Well, now that we have showered each other with compliments; are you almost finished with your potions?"

"Yes, would you like to check my work?"  Hermione teased Severus with her arrogant tone.

"Yes I would.  I would like to make sure you continue to hold a high standard while you are in my company."  Severus walked over to Hermione's potions and looked over the first cauldron.  He eyed the potion suspiciously and raised an eyebrow in her direction.  Then he walked over to her and came up behind her to inspect the cauldron she was currently working on. 

When Severus came in close contact to Hermione, she immediately noticed his proximity.  Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked up to him.  "Do I meet your expectations?"

Severus looked over her shoulder and past her gaze to inspect the potion stirring in the hot cauldron.  It was then that he felt Hermione's hands wrap gently around his hips and pull her body into contact with his.  Severus took in a sharp breath and looked into her eyes.  He noticed a small drop of perspiration fall down the back of her neck, taunting him in his peripheral vision.  Hermione's small movements took his breath away as she pressed herself closer to his midsection.  Severus used one of his hands to wrap it around her waist, and the other to wipe the sweat off her neck and bring the drop to his mouth.  He sucked at his fingers, tasting her sweet perspiration.  Hermione saw him, and used her nails to squeeze his butt in response.  "Ohh, Merlin, what are you trying to do to me?" Severus hissed at his arousal and tried to gain composure.

He pushed himself free from her grasp and took the few steps away to stand by his own cauldrons.  "Hermione you are being a bad girl, and distracting me from my work."

Hermione blushed at his reaction and watched him as he nervously tried to concentrate on his potion.  "I am sorry.  I will be a good girl from now on."

Severus turned towards her and looked up to meet her eyes.  "The problem is….I like it when you are bad."

Hermione began to breathe hard as she noticed her state of arousal rise within her.  She could not look away from Severus's intense stare, and didn't know what to do next.  They had just told each other that they would take it slow, and now she wanted nothing more than to run over to him and ravage him from head to toe.

Severus was having the same fight in his own mind, as thoughts of her on his desk or up against the wall, taking all of him frantically and never stopping.  It was becoming all too difficult to breath.  

It was then that a small pop could be heard coming from the fireplace.  The two of them both turned their attention to the fireplace to see a bobbing green head of Dumbledore looking into the labs.  

"Severus, Hermione, I am glad to catch both of you here.  I have a few things to go over with the two of you.  Do you mind if I come through?"

Severus shook himself free of the previous events and put on his usual demeanor.  "Of course Albus, please do."

Dumbledore quickly flooed through to the labs and brushed himself off.  He smiled gleefully at the two of them.  "I hope I have not interrupted any great concoctions.  I would hate to deprive the world of your talents."

Hermione recovered from the past and smiled towards Dumbledore.  "No, of course not.  We were only preparing a few basic potions for Madam Pomfrey."

"Hermione, now I thought I told you to feel free to use our first names."

"I am trying.  But old habits are hard to break."

Dumbledore chuckled at her and went to the only chair in the room.  He made himself comfortable and looked at the two in the room.  "Well, I have some good news for you Hermione.  As you know, I tend to have an opening for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position every year.  And yet again, I have the position open.  So I would like to offer you the position of Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  

Hermione's eyes opened with shock as she listened to the headmaster offer her Severus's position.  It was all a little confusing.

Severus began to lose his temper, "Albus, what are you saying?  It would be prudent to tell me of my dismissal before you go out offering my position to other people."

"Severus, my boy, calm down.  I also mentioned the DADA position being open.  I know that you have wanted that position for many years.  I assumed that you would be more than happy to accept the position when I offered it."  Albus smiled at the two of them, blissfully happy with his little plan.  "But, of course this is all decided on by Hermione's choice.  If she chooses to remain with the Ministry, then I am afraid that I will have to keep you as the Potions Professor, Severus."

Severus turned his gaze towards Hermione and waited to hear what her decision would be.  It was all so fast and she didn't know what to say.  She felt the pressure of the two pairs of eyes waiting impatiently for her to speak.  "May I have some time to think it over, Albus?"

"Of course, my dear.  Make sure that this is where you want to stay.  But I am sure you will realize that Hogwarts will always be able to make you happy."

Hermione smiled in an uncertain manner and looked over to Severus.  She locked eyes with him and saw his expectant stare.  This was another block to get through in her life.  Not only would she be deciding her career path, but also how she felt about Severus.  She knew that if she chose to go back to the Ministry, Severus would see that as a rejection of his affection for her.  It all had too much weighing on her choice.  She needed help.  She needed someone to talk to.  She needed Ginny.

TBC


	16. Starting Again

Disclaimer: All things and places that are associated with the _Harry Potter _books and movies do not belong to me. All rights and ownership belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Sixteen – Starting Again**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I need your help. It seems that things have become more complicated since I last had a chance to write you. I feel like the events just keep happening and are beginning to spin out of control. I have no way to stop it, and I do not know how to deal with it. I really need your advice; you are the only one I trust to give me an unbiased opinion._

_Severus and I have started to become closer. After I last wrote you about the difficulties we were having, Severus finally decided to let me in. He opened up to me in a way I feel he has never done before with anyone. I quickly realized how vulnerable he must feel in this new position. Yet, I am shaken to the core by his intense behavior and fragile demeanor. I know that he tries to hide behind his usual scowl and nonchalant act, but I feel that he is constantly waiting for me to make it okay for him to feel this way. _

_Dumbledore has just offered me a position at Hogwarts as the new Professor of Potions. If I agree to accept this position Severus will be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts position that he has coveted for so many years. When Dumbledore told me of his offer I was immediately looked at by Severus with wandering eyes. I have to decide my entire future in one step. If I take this position I would be free of the Ministry and its constant badgering to gain fame from my work. But I would also give Severus the idea that I want to be with him. _

_I am scared Ginny. I have never had to make this kind of decision before. Everything I ever did in the past only involved my future. But now I hold the future of two people in my hands. I do love him. I do not know how to explain it, but there is a connection to him that I have never felt with anyone before. When we talk about potions and ideas late into the night I feel like I am spending one of my nights with you, gabbing about anything and everything. And when we finally shared a moment that could be called intimate, I felt it all the down to my toes. But how can I make a lifelong decision so early in a new relationship (if that's even what we are starting)._

_Oh Ginny, please help. Tell me I am crazy, tell me I am perfectly normal, or just tell me that I need to get some help from a professional. I am willing to hear whatever you have to say._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Hermione finished the note she was writing to Ginny and quickly sent it off. She was nervous and undecided about everything in her life. When Dumbledore gave her his exciting news she asked to be excused. She told them both that she needed time to think about it and all of the possibilities that were still available to her.

Hermione was perched upon a window in the Astronomy tower looking into the night sky. She loved to look out over the forest and all that was stretching out of the windows at Hogwarts. She always imagined that all the answers to life were hidden in the land just outside these walls. If only she could find the answers that she longed to know.

Severus stood next to a cloud of smoke as it loomed over the cauldron that bubbled over with ruined Dreamless Sleep Draught. He fumed as hot as the ruined potion. It had been nearly 20 years since the last time he had exploded such a simple potion. Obviously his mind was elsewhere.

Ever since Hermione had asked to have some time alone, Severus tried to keep himself busy with potions and essays; anything to keep his mind off of her. When Dumbledore interrupted them earlier, Severus was fighting himself internally about the future of Hermione and his relationship.

He knew that he wanted to be near her, and that she had managed to open him up further than anyone had ever done before. The intensity that brewed between them was volatile. He knew if they had not been interrupted, they would have both jumped into something without thinking it through.

Severus took out his wand and cleaned up the ruined potion and placed the cauldron in a storage room. He decided to go back to his rooms and try to relax a little. If he continued at this rate he would surely hurt himself; or worse, someone else.

Once inside the safe confines of his quarters Severus found an old muggle contraption that he had acquired some many years ago. He placed the strange round disk on the item and started it with a flick of a switch (and his wand, since electricity was not easily come by in Hogwarts). A soft melody played out of the horn like contraption, and Severus leaned back in his favorite chair. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the sweet and soothing tunes that escaped from the simple machine. It never ceased to amaze him how a limited world, such as the muggles, could manage to trap the sound of an entire orchestra in this one simple apparatus.

Just as he was about to doze off into a much needed sleep, an owl came flying through his quarters and circled around his head to get his attention. Severus waved agitatedly at the owl and pointed to his desk for a place for him to land. The owl did as he was told and produced his leg to show him the scroll attached. Severus removed the scroll and shooed the bird out of his quarters with no reward. The owl flew around in a circle and nipped him lightly on the head as a sign of his dissatisfaction with his behavior.

When Severus looked at the outside of the scroll he immediately knew who the author of the letter was.

_Severus,_

_I have been thinking a lot over the day and I have finally come to a decision. But first I need to talk to you. Please meet me in my quarters at nine tonight. It seems that we have many items to discuss._

_Hermione_

Severus stared at the note for some time before he finally jogged himself out of the daze. He looked over to the clock that was sitting elegantly on his mantle and saw that he only had an hour before their meeting. It seemed to be an important meeting. He knew that Hermione was thinking about everyone that was involved in her decision, and would want to make sure that he was okay with each choice she made.

Severus put the note on his desk and went to take a shower in order to prepare for the evening meeting with Hermione.

Hermione stood in her quarters preparing herself mentally for the evening that was to come. She had just sent Severus a note to ask him to meet her later that night. Her mind was in a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts as she chose the outfit to wear tonight.

Hermione opened the little music box that still sat on her nightstand and began to twirl around to the sweet and soothing sounds that played out from it. She danced into her living area and twirled over to her dining table. She looked down at the scroll that sat on it and fingered the letter that Ginny had so quickly sent to her that day.

Ginny was a good friend, and she had rushed a reply to Hermione to help her friend in need. Hermione read her words with vigor and knew what it was that she had to do. It was time to take her life into her own hands and do something about her own happiness. Ginny had given her the pep talk of the year, and told her that she was not crazy, just a little confused. But it took only a little reminder to get Hermione to think like she was a student again. That take charge attitude had served her well for so many years, and had always given her the answers. Even if they were not the right ones, they sure were a lot of fun to experience over the years.

As she continued to dance around her quarters with a new exuberance, Crookshanks came out from under her couch to greet her. He danced around her feet trying to get her attention and pawed at the edges of her robe.

"Crookshanks how are you? I haven't been paying much attention to you lately." Hermione bent down to his level and stroked his back lovingly. "I am sorry for ignoring you at times. But you know how I get. But don't worry about me any more. I have a new life and a new mindset. Everything is going to be better from now on." Crookshanks purred to her touch and flicked his tail around with satisfaction.

Hermione laughed at his simple joys in life. All he wanted was to be noticed and for someone to give him attention now and then.

Hermione swirled in place and took a long look around her rooms. Everything would change tonight for her. She was slightly nervous about the evening to come, but was more worried about getting ready in time. She made her way to her bathroom and began to get ready for a shower.

Severus paced around his quarters in a nervous state. He checked the time for the eighth time that night and decided too finally make that step towards Hermione's rooms.

Severus walked over to the adjoining door that separated their living quarters and took one final breath to calm his nerves before he knocked lightly on the old oak door.

"Come in" Severus heard the soft voice of Hermione waft over from the other side of her rooms. He opened the door to her place and peered around to see Hermione setting out a tray of tea and cookies. She looked up to see Severus in his usual black robes and smiled.

Hermione motioned for him to join her over by the couch with her hand and went back to her table to get a couple of mugs for the tea. "I hope you like chamomile. It was the only kind of tea I could find on such short notice."

"I enjoy all varieties of tea. I am sure this one will be as good as any other." Hermione smiled at his uncomfortable demeanor and noticed how he stood in such a stiff manor. It seems that he was on edge just as much as she was earlier that day.

"Well, please have a seat. I would hate to keep you standing uncomfortably all evening." Hermione gestured for him to make himself comfortable.

Severus moved in front of the couch and took a seat on the far end away from her current position. "I did not realize I would be here that long. What may I ask do you have planned to talk about?"

"Well I have to tell you my decision about the offer that Dumbledore made this afternoon, and there are a few personal things that I would like your opinion on." Hermione poured Severus a cup of tea and handed it to him black; knowing the way he took it.

"You certainly have my attention. Please do tell." Severus took the offered cup of tea and sat back as he watched her pour a cup for herself. Hermione seemed at ease in a way he had never seen her before. She was sure of herself and seemed to be content with her surroundings.

Hermione sat back on her side of the couch and sighed softly before she began. She looked down at her cup of tea and began to talk without making eye contact.

"I have decided to accept the position here at Hogwarts as the Professor of Potions. After thinking about the position and all that it would involve, I realized that it really was the perfect fit for me and my lifestyle. It would give me the opportunity to continue working on potion projects on the side, as well as help a new generation of eager students learn this exciting field."

Severus smirked at her last comment and looked over at her in hopes of gaining her attention. "I am happy to hear of your decision Hermione. Although it does favor me in many aspects, I still feel that you would become a great asset to Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled at his words and looked up from her tea to catch his gaze. He held her eyes with his in a friendly gaze, and her heart started to beat faster. She knew that she would have to hurry up and get to the rest of her conversation before she forgot what she was trying to say.

"Thank you." Hermione broke the gaze between the two of them and tried to focus on the fireplace that was directly in front of the couch. "Severus, I need to tell you something that you might not want to hear. But please let me get this out before I lose my strength to say anything." Hermione took a deep breathe and turned to face Severus. She looked up to meet his eyes and began. "I have been thinking about a lot of things today. Mainly about the job and what I should do, but also about you and what has happened between us. And I think I should tell that I am in love with you."

Severus looked down for a second as he took in her words and quickly moved to meet her eyes once again.

"I know it sounds crazy Severus. But I have been in love with you for a long time. I was just too stubborn and foolish to let myself realize it. It even took Ginny practically hitting me over the head to get me to admit how I truly felt. She always knew that we would make a great couple; but was afraid to tell me because she feared I would tell her she was insane."

Hermione stood up from her position on the couch and began to pace in front of the fireplace, looking up to see Severus from time to time. "I don't expect you to proclaim your undying love to me at this time. I only realized how I truly felt recently. But I needed for you to know. I plan on being at Hogwarts for some time now, and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable if you do not have the same type of feelings for me in return. I guess the only thing I am really asking for tonight is an idea of how you feel about all of this." Hermione stopped pacing and stood in front of Severus. She looked at him with a question on her face and waited timidly for him to respond.

It was then that Severus realized how much he didn't want to lose her. He got up from the couch and stood right in front of her. Severus studied her face and saw her heart so plainly in written inside her eyes. He then pulled her closer to him with his hands and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione was startled a little at first, but quickly melted into him as she kissed him in return.

Severus' mouth worked slowly over hers. He nibbled her neck as he hugged her tightly and worked his way up to her earlobe. Hermione shivered at his ministrations and closed her eyes to feel every sensation.

Severus then pulled back slightly to look into her eyes. "Hermione, I don't know how you so quickly made it into my life; but I know I would be lost without you. I am tired of living a lonely existence, and you have taught me how to trust another person."

Hermione smiled at his words and pecked at his lips with her own.

"I do love you Hermione. Please stay with me."

Hermione pulled him back into a long embrace. "So does this mean that I get to stay in these quarters?" Hermione smiled smugly at her own words as she poked Severus in the ribs.

"What are you doing to me?" Severus looked down at her little jabs and watched as she started to giggle and run away from his grasp. "Oh no you don't Hermione. You don't get away that easily."

"I would like to see you try and catch me?" Hermione ran around the room as Severus easily blocked her departure from the living area. Hermione then tried to escape by retreating into her bedroom. Severus grinned at her predicament and followed into the room.

"It seems that I now have you trapped." Severus pulled out his wand to ward the door and cast a simple silencing charm.

"What do you plan to do with me now that you have trapped me in such a helpless state?"

"I would hardly ever call you helpless, Hermione. You can be a dangerous witch."

"I promise to be bad if you come over her and show me how I really make you feel."

Severus smiled evilly and stalked slowly over to Hermione. "I can tell life will never be boring with you."

The End

Author's Note: Okay, so I finally finished it. Let me tell you it did not end the way I thought it would. I truly thought this would be a short little first try at writing with not much of a plot…but my mind ran away with me. I am truly sorry for the time it took to get this final chapter out. I kept rewriting scenes of this chapter…and some of it still never sounded right to me. But I hope you enjoy it. Next time I try something like this, I promise to make it shorter and finish it much quicker. Thank you for all your kind reviews, and for sticking with me throughout it all.


	17. A Night Together

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me.  You know the drill, I get nothing, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling…the lucky witch.

Author's Note: Okay, so here's a little extra for those that want it.  I realize that after a long and torturous wait, I let some of you down by making the ending very PG.  I have decided to add this last little chapter for those that love a little Severus/Hermione burning love.  Be forewarned that the following chapter has explicit sex in it…if you don't like that, then don't read it.

**Chapter Seventeen – A Night Together**

"It seems that I now have you trapped." Severus pulled out his wand to ward the door and cast a simple silencing charm.

"What do you plan to do with me now that you have trapped me in such a helpless state?"

"I would hardly ever call you helpless, Hermione. You can be a dangerous witch."

"I promise to be bad if you come over her and show me how I really make you feel."

Severus smiled evilly and stalked slowly over to Hermione. "I can tell life will never be boring with you."

Hermione giggled at Severus' words and watched him approach her with confidence.  Her eyes began to sparkle with lust and love as he came closer.  Once Severus reached her he grabbed her waist and pulled her body next to his.  Hermione looked up into his eyes and melted into his gaze.  She bit her bottom lip nervously from his nearness.  All of sudden she was nervous.  She wanted this moment to happen for so long, and now she was at a loss at what to do. 

Severus was close enough to feel his hot breath as it passed over her flushed cheek.  Their noses glided over each others as Severus looked longingly at her lips.

"Hermione, you better not leave me this time.  I need you tonight, and I will not let you leave once you are mine."

Hermione shivered at the sound of his deep voice; his breath ran across her ears with each word.  "I'll never leave.  You are mine Severus, and I'm never letting you go."

With those simple words Severus pulled away slightly to look into her eyes.  He saw the commitment and love that she had for him and knew that he was home.  Severus closed his lips over Hermione's and wrapped his arms around her.  The kiss was slow and sweet, but utterly complete.  Hermione moved to his every touch as her body begged for more.  Severus heard a small moan escape Hermione from deep inside her throat and became inflamed with lust.

He prodded her mouth for entrance and was greeted with complete openness.  Hermione moved her hands up to run her fingers through his hair.  She pressed her body closer and moved one knee up to wrap her leg around his waist.  She wanted to desperately get closer, but didn't know how.

Severus used this as a sign to get things moving faster.  He broke off the kiss and forcefully pushed Hermione on her bed.  She gasped with surprise and smiled wickedly from the thrill.  Severus and Hermione were panting wildly in short breathes.  Severus started to unbutton his many buttons on his coat, when Hermione sat up on her knees on the bed and stopped his hands. 

"Let me do that."  Severus watched silently as she took her time to unbutton each and button.  She used her free hand to roam over the newly exposed white shirt; the only thing that kept her from her destination.  Once she had divulged Severus of his coat she moved up to his shirt and pulled the ends free from his trousers.  She grinned like a school girl as she reached her hands under his shirt to feel the warm chest of her new lover beneath her fingers.  Severus closed his eyes at the feel of her soft hands covering his flesh for the first time. 

"Oh Hermione, you don't know what you do to me."

"Just wait, I can do so much more."  Hermione pulled her hands out from under his shirt and became frustrated with the number of buttons left to undo.  Finally she grabbed the shirt from either side and ripped it open with a quick pull.  Buttons flew off and bounced around the cold stone floor.  Severus opened his eyes suddenly in slight shock; but soon forgot what he was going to say as Hermione moved down to kiss and lick his chest.  Hermione loved the feel of his toned chest.  She wanted to taste all of him and more.  She ran her tongue up the middle of his chest and stopped only to pay attention to his nipples. 

Severus was enjoying it all so much, but was starting to feel that Hermione was a little too overdressed for the occasion.  As Hermione continued to pinch and kiss at him, Severus started to unbutton her shirt and pull the offending garment from her body. 

Severus was greeted with a beautiful sight as Hermione's breasts were fully opened to his eyes; since she had chosen not to wear a bra that evening.  Severus grabbed her breasts and began to pinch and fondle them.  He wanted to taste her.

Hermione finally moved up to Severus's face and stared at him intensely.  She teasingly licked his lips once with her tongue.  Severus became incensed with passion and savagely attacked her lips.  They fought for control as they each rubbed their up against each other.  Hermione moaned loudly at the sensations that were taking over her body.  Her hard and sensitive nipples were pressed against his chest, the rubbing causing pleasure she didn't know possible. 

Hermione couldn't keep her balance much longer as she feel deeper into a state of arousal.  She grabbed Severus' shoulders and pulled him onto the bed.  Once he was laying down in front of her, she straddled his hips and kissed him with everything that she had.  Her hips instinctively bucked slightly on top of his erection, as they created friction between the many layers of remaining clothes.  Severus hissed at the sensation and grasped her hips in a way to slow her movements a little.

"These clothes are getting in the way."  Severus grumbled as he tried to pull at the clasp on her skirt.

"I can take care of that."  Hermione leaned over to the side of the bed and grabbed her wand.  With a quick flick of the wand and few soft chants they were both naked.

Severus groaned at the sudden flesh contact that was very apparent on his erection.  Hermione rocked slightly in the same manner she was before and leaned down to kiss his collar bone.

"I think we should change things up a bit.  Unless you want this to be over soon."  Severus knew he couldn't take much more of that kind of stimulation, as his arousal strained for release.  Severus sat up to meet Hermione and kissed her lips as he rolled the both of them over on the bed.  Hermione moaned with content at each small movement.

Severus began to kiss down Hermione's neck and taste every inch of her.  Hermione shivered as he traveled down her body and came to her breasts.  He took one in his mouth as he fondled the other with his hand.  After his careful attention to both of her breasts he moved further down.  Severus reached her belly button and playfully licked inside as he roamed his hands over her hips.  He moved still further down and felt her open her legs slightly in anticipation of his arrival.  Severus ran one hand across her belly just above the dark curls that led him to his destination.  His other hand moved slowly up one of her thighs as he faced her core.  Hermione shook when she felt his hot breathe move over her.  Severus kissed each thigh and moved his hands up to her core.  Hermione closed her eyes and moaned with the new contact. 

Severus kissed her and began to lick at her inner folds.  He used one hand to push a finger slightly in her.  Hermione gasped as she felt him find her clit and roll it slowly over his tongue.

He continued his ministrations and began to drive her wild.  Hermione was breathing hard and coming closer to going over the edge.  Severus entered her with two fingers and began to stimulate her with both of his hands.  He looked up at her face and watched the pleasure wash over her.

"Come for me Hermione.  I want to see you."  Hermione opened her eyes as the sudden wave of pleasure began to surge through her body.  She looked down to meet his eyes and rode out the intense climax.

At this point Severus became fully aware of his aroused state.  He moved up to reach her mouth and kissed her softly.  Hermione tasted herself and reveled in every second.  She moved her legs to allow him entrance.  Severus situated himself at her entrance and pressed his arousal lightly on her.  Hermione moaned and begged him to please continue. 

Severus kissed her lips savagely and pressed himself forcefully in.  Hermione took in a sharp breath as she felt him completely in her.  Severus groaned at the sudden sensation and waited a little before he began to move in and out in a slow and loving motion.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his back and began to scratch with her nails as she came overcome with it all.  She met each thrust with her hips. 

Severus began to move faster.  He placed his forehead against hers and looked his gaze with hers.  They both were breathing hard as their rhythm became frantic.  Hermione let out a cry as she bucked up harder from the contact.

Severus nuzzled his nose in her neck and began to move wildly.  Her grabbed her hips to try and keep some control as his thrusts started to became powered with need. 

Hermione held on as she felt her body start to climax once again. 

"Oh Merlin!!!  Severus!!!!!"  Hermione became lost in her orgasm as she continued to move with Severus.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."  Severus began to chant her name softly in her ear with each thrust.  He needed her.   Severus felt himself start to lose control and groaned loudly at release.  When he came to the end of his release he thrust up into her hard one last time as softly saying 'mine' into her ear.

Severus layed down on top of Hermione as they both tried to get their breathing under control.  Severus realized that he was laying on Hermione and pushed up on his hands to move.  Hermione grabbed him tightly and held him next to her on top of her body. 

"Hermione, I weigh too much, let me get off of you."

Hermione just smiled up at him, "I love the feel of you pressed on top of me.  I want to stay this way for awhile…if that's ok."

Severus kissed her nose and then her lips in a sweet chaste kiss and layed back down on top of her.  Severus closed his eyes as he started to feel tears form at the corners of his eyes.  He was no longer alone, and Hermione was his love.

Hermione sighed contently as she traced her fingers slowly along Severus's back, tickling him. 

After a little while they moved to get under the covers.  Hermione laid on her side as Severus spooned up against her with his arm around her waist.  He kissed small kisses along the back of her neck and rubbed her belly as they laid there.  Slowly they both feel asleep in each other's arms. 

Hermione knew her dreams would be good that night, because finally her life was complete.  She would never be alone and would always be safe from harm with Severus by her side.

The End

Okay, I warned you all of the R rating in this chapter.  I hope you all like my first attempt at a sex scene.  I was a little flustered at trying to describe all the events and keep things moving along.  But, like all things, time and experience will make things better.

Thank you for all your help and reviews throughout this long time.  I appreciate every word.    -CelticWords


End file.
